Denial
by Fischadler
Summary: It's not just a river in Egypt. For Fuji Shusuke, it was all about making his ex-boyfriend jealous. For Atobe Keigo, it was about throwing his rival off his game... we're talking about tennis by the way. [AtobexFuji]
1. Chapter 1

Title: Denial  
>Date: July 11, 2011<br>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Prince of Tennis characters.  
>It's not just a river in Egypt. For Fuji Shusuke, it was all about making his ex-boyfriend jealous. For Atobe Keigo, it was about throwing his rival off his game... we're talking about tennis by the way.<p>

Before you read the story: They're in high school, because throughout all the episodes, I could never imagine them as middle school students. Also, there's a lot of trash talking between characters mostly to show what kind of interaction they have with each other, not trying to anger any readers who are fans of a certain character or whatever.

**Denial**  
><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Please be my boyfriend!_

Confessions were usually something that came in abundance to Atobe Keigo. And he would usually brushed them aside because really now... it was just more trouble than it was worth, not to mention he had zero tolerance when it came to nagging girlfriends.

Yet, there was something different about this one... Maybe it was that look of determination in his eyes, or the way he spoke in that confident tone that left no room for rejection, or maybe it was his ass... Come on, looks mattered. Anyone who repeats that bullshit that _it's what's in the inside that counts_ can stick their heads up their butt. Because physical attraction in relationships is step number one. Step number two was all that mushy wushy getting to know each other, whatever... He never made it to step two anyways. So, not important. And to make a note on this topic: he had no intentions of getting to know Fuji Shusuke.

... Truth be told, when Seigaku's tensai ran up to him and grabbed onto his hands spouting a quick confession, he accepted for one reason only...

... And it wasn't Fuji Shusuke's ass.

"Wait... Isn't that Seigaku's Fuji Shusuke?" Oshitari commented with a frown marring his face as they stepped into one of Hyotei's many tennis courts.

And Atobe could spot the pretty brunet with his cheerful smile and exaggerated waving.

"And wait... why did you just blow Seigaku's Fuji Shusuke a kiss?" Oshitari blinked, the frown never leaving his face.

"We're dating." Atobe shrugged, as he checked the grip tape on his tennis racquet.

Oshitari continued to frown, "Wait... Those rumours, they're actually true?"

"You're going to get wrinkles in all the wrong places if you keep your face like that." Atobe had to point out.

"Dating someone from a rival team, huh? Although, if I were to date someone from Seigaku I would go for their redhead." Oshitari shrugged, "He's the cutest of the bunch."

"Your thing for redheads." Atobe recalled with slight disgust as the image of their team's own redhead popped into mind.

"Wait... Isn't Fuji dating his captain?" Oshitari wondered, frown still in place by the way.

"Obviously not, since we're dating." Atobe tutted.

"I'm pretty sure they were. Ohtori caught them kissing the last time we had a practice match against them. Actually, that's not too long ago." Oshitari recalled, "You do realize he's probably dating you to make his... I'm assuming ex-boyfriend jealous."

Atobe blinked.

"Sorry, I had to say it." Oshitari sighed. It's been a while since his buchou picked up a significant other... shame it was going to be added to the pile of unfortunate break ups.

"Don't be." Atobe scoffed, turning momentarily to blow another kiss to the brunet sitting out of earshot on the bleachers. Said brunet hastily shaped his arms into a giant heart.

"... Excuse me?" Oshitari was once again frowning.

"You know that ugly line on your forehead is going to be permanent in this state?" Atobe pointed out, "Besides, I already know all that."

And for once in his life Oshitari actually felt an ounce of sympathy for the other third year, "To think that you would love someone so much that even though he doesn't love you in return and is only using you, you would still-"

"The fuck you talking about?" Atobe interrupted, "Just think about it, dating Fuji Shusuke would completely throw that asshole Tezuka off his game."

"... Are you talking about tennis now?"

"Frown lines Oshitari. Watch your frown lines." Atobe reminded, "And yes. We're talking about tennis. Don't look so offended."

"I am!" The navy haired teenager retorted, "I can't believe I felt bad for you just a second ago! Love is something pure and wonderful. Does Fuji know you only agreed to date him for the sake of tennis?"

"I don't think that ever came up in conversation. But as a far as he's concerned, I'm the perfect boyfriend, we'll be the perfect couple and Tezuka can suck it along with Nationals." Atobe shrugged.

Oshitari sighed, "Love isn't something to be fooled around with. You know this isn't going to end nicely; karma's going to make sure of it. Whatever you're doing with Fuji is a disgrace in the name of romance. But seriously, I just can't believe you and that... what the heck is Fuji doing?"

"He's doing the Love and Joy dance by Yuki Kimura, obviously." Atobe explained, "And are you saying that your relationship with Mukahi is any more acceptable?"

"It is acceptable!" Oshitari replied, "Because I love Gakuto."

Atobe lowered his tennis racquet and really took a moment to stare at his navy haired team member, "... Why?"

Oshitari gave the other a dark look.

"Are you offended again? Or do you have shit somewhere under your nose? I can't tell the difference."

* * *

><p>Fuji Shusuke sat back down on the bleachers overlooking the Hyotei tennis courts, making sure to blow a certain Hyotei tennis captain a kiss which the other pretended to catch before keeping it in his pocket.<p>

"You're both disgusting." Kikumaru Eiji, who had been sitting next to his best friend the entire time muttered, "I can't believe you dragged me all the way over to Hyotei for this..."

Fuji ignored the redhead beside him by catching the air kiss that was blown towards him.

"I can't believe that Hyotei's captain actually agreed to date you." Kikumaru added.

Fuji finally turned towards the redhead while nodding his head agreeably, "I can't believe it either."

"Ew... It's that jerk who thinks he can imitate my tennis... What's his name? Mukaki... Mucky or something like that?" Kikumaru pointed out all the while trying to avoid the other redhead's loathing gaze, "He's looking this way isn't he? The guy creeps me out... Like a stalker."

"... Although, that bastard probably has some slimy plan." Fuji murmured darkly.

"Stalker Mucky?" The redhead blinked.

"Atobe." Fuji answered.

"Your new boyfriend?" Kikumaru blinked.

"Is there another Atobe?" Fuji replied.

"No, but... Why would you ask him out if you hate him this much?" The redhead wondered.

"I don't hate him or anything... Sure, he's arrogant and a complete ass hat to practically everyone. And it's not like his redeeming qualities end there. As a person, he can be awfully cruel and ruthless; I mean look at his tennis style... totally not my type of guy. But still, it's not like I personally hate him. There's just something about him that makes him so dislikeable... I can't seem to put my finger on it." Fuji puckered his lips in thought.

"You know what it is?" Kikumaru replied after a long pause, "He's like one of those celebrities that don't know how to dress themselves. He has all this money and he thinks that because something is designer, it looks good. But actually he looks ridiculous all the time."

"... That actually makes sense. I mean, anyone would get grossed out by all that purple." Fuji nodded in agreement.

"So back on topic... Why are you dating Atobe?" Kikumaru asked.

"I thought I told you already... It's all to make Tezuka jealous." Fuji explained, "We've been dating for a year and he wants to take a break in our relationship so he can focus on tennis? Seriously? Did he think I was just going to sit back and wait for him to realize that I'm the most important thing in the world to him? ... Over tennis? I'm going to make him realize it right now by dating his biggest rival and showing him what he's missing out on."

"... But it's Atobe." Kikumaru replied in disgust, "If it were me, I would go for Taka-san. Have you seen his abs? ... And I suppose he's a nice guy too..."

"Too nice. And we're friends, so it'll be awkward when Tezuka comes crawling back." Fuji sighed.

"That's right... He always takes things so seriously..." Kikumaru also let out a sigh.

"Tezuka?" Fuji blinked.

"No, Taka-san. But Tezuka too. It's like he has a stick up his butt." The redhead replied.

"Whatever. Knowing Atobe, he probably only agreed to date me so he could throw Tezuka off his game." Fuji shrugged, "Actually, this might work out. Tezuka will get really jealous by what an amazing couple we are and won't be able to play tennis properly throwing Nationals-"

"I kind of want to win Nationals..."

"-Then he'll realize that being together with me is actually beneficial for his tennis. And because he'll realize that, he'll for sure prioritize me and realize that he should focus 100 percent of all his attention on me... instead of tennis." Fuji concluded his brilliant plan.

"You sound like Inui." Kikumaru stuck his tongue out at the thought of the spiky haired teen... more like his vegetable (?) juice.

"Do you think red is his natural hair colour?" Fuji immediately changed the subject... Not that being compared to Seigaku's creeper was an insult or anything...

"Dyed it. Look, you can see his ugly roots coming out." Kikumaru (the only true natural redhead) announced, "By the way, you do realize that if this all goes sour I might have to hold rehearsals for a new best friend? I mean, he has all the capabilities of hiring tomahawk wielding mad men to butcher you up and throw all the evidence into Tokyo Bay. With all the guy's money and connections, he could probably get away with murder."

"... If he has all that money, why not off Tezuka instead? That way he can parade around as the greatest tennis player in the Japanese high school division instead of going around dating me to make Tezuka jealous so that Tezuka has a higher probability of slipping up in his game. I mean, why go through all that effort?" Fuji pointed out.

"Maybe he just wants to play tennis against Tezuka?" Kikumaru shrugged, "Hey, do you think Atobe knows that the only reason why you asked him out was to make Tezuka jealous?"

"... Hm... It never came up in conversation. But as far as he's concerned, I'm going to be the perfect little boyfriend, we're going to be the perfect little couple and Tezuka will take notice." Fuji shrugged.

"Ew... Your boyfriend's sending you hearts or something." The redhead pointed out.

Fuji replied in kind by arching his arms up, shaping them into a giant heart.

"You know, I don't know the guy or anything... but I would have never pictured Atobe being the hearts and kisses type guy. The worst part is, now that I've actually seen it, I can't get the image out of my head... I feel sick. And look at you... your act is pretty gross too." Kikumaru (always one to speak his mind to his best friend) didn't bother sugar coating any of his words.

"Yea? And have you heard of a couple named Eiji and Oishi?"

"... Yes, yes I have... Want to go on a double date?"

**To be continued.**

Please review! :3**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Date: July 19, 2011

_Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! They're really motivating!_

**Chapter 2**

"Fuji."

He could feel his stomach stir as a wonderful feeling bubbled up from the pit of his stomach and tightened his chest in the most breathtaking of fashions. Because really, the sound of having the love of your life call out to you was just the best feeling ever. Yes, Fuji nodded at the thought. It was definitely the best.

"Fuji."

And he brought his hands to his chest in attempt to sooth his erratic breathing. No wonder Eiji kept calling him a hopeless romantic, because just having his name called out was enough to induce a minor heart attack... Speaking of his redheaded best friend, why was he hanging around Inui? ... Or was it the other way around? Regardless, he was starting to get a bad-

"Fuji, please remove that necklace. It's dangerous to wear jewellery and participate in sports." Tezuka Kunimitsu informed (and interrupted his thoughts) with a straight face.

Aaand that was the perfect kick back into reality. Well, enough to remind him that he was currently dating someone other than Tezuka Kunimitsu (the love of his life) and that that person happened to be the captain to a rival team. And that reminder reminded him that he wasn't dating Atobe Keigo (current boyfriend) out of love or anything along those lines... which in the end reminded him why exactly he was dating that jerkface to begin with... And for some reason, it made him all a little too depressed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Fuji replied as apologetically as possible, although in reality he wasn't at all apologetic, "You see, this is a gift from Keigo."

"Who?" Momoshiro (eavesdropper) just had to ask.

"Keigo. My super generous and loving boyfriend." Fuji explained while rolling his tongue around his mouth... It's strange. For some reason his mouth felt extremely dirty.

"... Who?" Momoshiro blinked, still unable to put the description and name to a face.

"Fuji, just make sure it doesn't get caught in anything while you play." Tezuka advised before walking away.

"... Wait. Back up. Who?" Momoshiro brought the conversation back to what really mattered.

"Monkey king." Echizen muttered with slight disgust in his voice... No one could really blame him...

"... Wait... THAT guy's generous? ... Loving?" Momoshiro managed to gag out.

Both Fuji and Echizen spared the tall black haired boy a glance... At least Momoshiro knew how to control his gastrointestinal tract... for now.

"That's not nice Echizen. Keigo's a... sweet man, so please don't call him by any mean names." Fuji chided lightly whilst completely ignoring his other junior (who was still gagging)... Although, it felt like a little part of him just died inside.

"Whatever makes you happy Fuji-senpai." Echizen stuck his tongue out before slinking away.

... Speaking of slinkies.

"Eiji!" Fuji called out, grabbing the nearby redhead by the hand and pulling the other behind the clubhouse and out of sight.

"You saved me!" The redhead gasped out while trying to catch his breath.

"I did?" Fuji blinked.

"Inui! He was going to shove that nasty new drink he made down my throat. Apparently, it's going to help with my endurance or something like that... But still! No drink should be that colour! And in no universe should a drink make that kind of noise..." Kikumaru wildly complained, with flailing arm movements included.

"Well, listen to this... Tezuka was really jealous just now." Fuji announced triumphantly.

"... I was there... I don't think he acted any differently." The redhead shrugged.

"No. He was really jealous." Fuji supported, "Did you see the way he told me to make sure the necklace Atobe gave me doesn't get caught in anything while I play my practice matches?"

"... Yea." Kikumaru nodded, "... Although, he kind of has a point."

"But you saw that right? You saw how he was eyeing it?" Fuji's face lit up.

"... Nope." Kikumaru tilted his head as he struggled to remember... so far coming up with nothing.

"Really? I could have sworn that he was eyeing this..." Fuji huffed slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest. Because usually when Tezuka's upset he does this weird twitching thing with the top of his lip... But then again, maybe he was over exaggerating. Maybe he was seeing things that weren't really there because he really wanted to see them...

"Hey Fujiko-chan? Isn't that your boyfriend?" The redhead pointed out.

"Tezuka?" Fuji gasped dreamily, while clasping their hands together in excitement.

"... I didn't say ex-boyfriend." Kikumaru corrected.

"You don't have to rub it in." Fuji sighed in disappointment... Yes, he was definitely starting to see things...

"But seriously. Isn't that your boyfriend?" Kikumaru pointed.

Following the other's index finger, his eyes landed on... Urg... Yes. It was his boyfriend.

... And what the hell was he wearing?

* * *

><p>Atobe Keigo was no stranger to Seishun Gakuen... the place was small and looked worse for wear, and for someone like him it was just such an unsightly place to be seen. But he had to admit that a handful... no. A little under a handful of tennis players from Seigaku were actually... decent. Okay, some of them were actually good. And for the past few weeks he was dating one of them.<p>

"Keigo!" He could hear Seigaku's tensai call out before appearing from somewhere behind that thing they call a clubhouse.

"Shusuke!" He made sure to reply with equal enthusiasm as he too took off at a slight jog, stopping face to face in front of the petite brunet. He darted his eyes to scan the courts... yes, the entire Seigaku team was watching including their law of physics defying captain... Although, he was pretty sure he spotted that annoying brat in a hat (most likely to cover a dull unrefined cheap haircut) yawn. Regardless, take that Tezuka! ... But wait...

Atobe frowned... They needed to act like the perfect couple to make a certain Seigaku captain jealous, so that that bastard captain would get thrown off his game and he can finally defeat that overpowered tennis freak... Hm... Wouldn't it be easier to just hire tomahawk wielding ninja assassins or something to- Never mind. As tempting as the thought may be, he was actually looking forward to playing and then defeating Tezuka rather than taking the road of least effort... Although dating Fuji happened to be quite the chore. Hm... This whole making Tezuka jealous to throw him off his game plan did seem a lot better in his head a few weeks ago... Maybe he was being too impulsive in readily accepting Fuji's confession? Regardless, it was too late now... And he assumed Fuji was only dating him to make his captain jealous so he could win back his ex-boyfriend... So then... Hm... He glanced down at the short brunet who had his head tilted as though deep in thought.

That's right! The perfect couple... Urg...

He leaned in slightly, and then paused. Wait a minute... Fuji probably doesn't know that he knows that Fuji's only dating him to try to make his ex-boyfriend jealous. Would this be... Hm... How did his school counsellor put it... sexual harassment? ... But technically they were dating... Although, his intentions were completely focused on tennis and he was pretty sure Fuji wasn't a saint either.

And he noticed Fuji tilting his head up, albeit rigidly, but moving forward nonetheless.

Furrowing his brows, he cocked his head to the opposite direction of Fuji's tilted head and although his body was leaning in, he could feel his head oppose slightly by moving backwards. Unfortunately, his head was connected to his neck, which was connected to the rest of his body.

Then their lips met in an awkward kiss.

"I'm going to vomit." Some annoying voice echoed through the Seigaku tennis courts.

Pulling away from whatever that was, he shone the most charming smile he could on the honey haired brunet who smiled right back at him. Score! They totally killed it! And to think drama was his lowest grade last semester... what bullshit!

"I missed you." Fuji informed as sweetly as possible... To which Atobe just had to nod his head in approval. Because Fuji was probably only dating him to get back at Tezuka, but wow... he was a pretty good actor.

"We saw each other this morning." Atobe chided with equal sweetness... and he internally had to give himself a nod of approval as well, because he wasn't so bad himself at the whole acting gig.

"I know, but I still miss every second away from you my pooky wooky." Fuji took a hold of his hands.

"You're such a honey bunny button! I miss every second away from you too." Atobe squeezed their hands together and leaned down, as they rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

"Yup, just vomited a little in my mouth." That same annoying and not to mention loud voice announced.

Fuji batted his eyes up at him, "Keigo boo boo, you're a little early. There's still a few minutes left of practice."

"I don't mind waiting." He replied... And never would have thought those words would ever leave his mouth (The great Atobe Keigo wait? Pfft.), "It's better than being apart my cuddle kitten."

"You're such a sweetheart!" Fuji continued to smile.

"Anything for my cupcake." He replied charmingly... and it's not like he ever thought _those _words would ever leave his mouth either... Was he even speaking coherently anymore? Because he couldn't understand half the gibberish coming out of Fuji's mouth.

"Atobe, can I speak to you for a second."

And he could feel the entire tennis court grow dead silent, as though the Seigaku team members were all holding in their breaths.

"Tezuka," Atobe smirked, "What can the great me do for someone like you?"

The Seigaku captain merely frowned.

"Oooh shit! Fight's gonna go dooown!" A loud voice yelled out. That same annoying and jarring... who the hell was it? Yes, that tall kid with black hair and that stupid look... Atobe couldn't quite put a name to that... what some people might consider a face.

"Shut up birdbrain." Some angry looking guy in a bandana practically hissed... Although, Atobe couldn't really blame him for being so angry... after all... was he born and lived all his life looking like... that?

Tezuka as pokerfaced as ever approach them and he could feel the smirk on his face grow wider... That's right... He was going to finally defeat this nobody and take his rightful place back on top as the greatest tennis player in Japan... High school division.

"I'd like to prepare my team for their next competition match. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, can we hold a practice match between our teams?"

... Not what he was expecting to hear...

"I suppose." He replied slowly.

"Thank you. I'll contact you later to arrange a date." Tezuka informed before walking away.

... Not the reaction he was hoping for... and judging from the look on Fuji's face, it wasn't the reaction he was looking for either. And for one Atobe Keigo, it wasn't good enough.

"Tezuka," He called out with his usual sneer, "Shusuke's going to leave early. Don't worry; I'll make sure he'll be in top physical form for tomorrow's practice."

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Fight!" Loud annoying thing squealed.

And everyone had their eyes on the Seigaku captain as he paused in step and slowly turned around to stare impassively at the Hyotei captain.

"That's fine. Today's practice is almost over anyways."

Then everyone (unconsciously holding in their breaths once more) collectively sighed out in unison, some were sighs of relief and others of disappointment. And for Atobe, it was just plain irritating. Did Tezuka even date Fuji? ... Well, from his sources apparently they were an almost perfect couple... Then... Did Tezuka castrate himself or something? Was he even human?

"Let's go sweetpea." Atobe practically grumbled as he took a hold of Fuji's hand and led him towards his awaiting limousine.

The ride to wherever the hell Fuji lived (his driver's responsibility to know), was in relative silence. From the corner of his eyes he could spot the Seigaku tensai staring out the tinted windows... but seriously... seriously now... Tezuka was human right? ... Although that might explain a few things... Staring at Fuji he had to frown. Really now, while they were dating did Tezuka own a penis to shove up that ass? Or was he always some asexual-

"... Do you want to come in?" Fuji's voice snapped him from his thoughts. Good thing too... they were going down the gutter.

He took a moment to consider... they were technically dating.

The Fuji family home was... small. Very small in fact. Just from the outside alone, there were no stables for any equine riding stallions. And walking inside, he had to note the lack of fountain in the main hall... if this narrow entrance could even be considered a hall. Regardless, he supposed it was... cozy... like his closet minus all the Gucci.

"Here's my room." Fuji invited the other inside, "Make yourself comfortable... I'm going to prepare tea."

"Hn." He shrugged as he looked around. Needless to say... it was small.

And what was this? ... A study desk that wasn't in its own library? Sharing the same room as his sleeping quarters? Very strange indeed... And he couldn't help but feel his eyes linger on that incredibly small bed. Does he actually sleep on that thing? Then a thought came to mind: Fuji had probably invited the Seigaku captain to this very room in the past...

... Nasty.

"Aniki, I came down for the weekend to-"

Atobe turned around to come face to face with... some boy. Servant perhaps? Although, he did refer to himself as Fuji's younger brother. He looked somewhat familiar...

"Ew." Fuji's younger brother (assuming, but not ruling out the servant option) uttered.

"Yuuta!"

And believe it or not, he was a bit glad Fuji was back. The honey haired brunet strolled into the room carrying a small tray of snacks placing it on the desk... seriously, no solarium? Or a plain coffee table at the very least?

"This is my younger brother Yuuta." Fuji introduced.

Atobe gave a short nod. He assumed it was one or the other... Now that he thought about it, he looked really familiar. Oh wait... Didn't Shishidou defeat him at the Tokyo Prefecturals? ... Or was it Jirou? It was simply irksome trying to remember superficial things like this... Maybe he should BBM them?

"And Yuuta, this is my boyfriend Atobe Keigo." Fuji continued to introduce.

Fuji's younger brother merely stood there for a few seconds before letting out a long sigh, "You know what? I don't want to know."

"Sit with us." Fuji offered.

"Ew." Yuuta muttered before leaving... and Atobe had to agree. He had the same reaction when he realized that Tezuka probably sat down in this room too... Although where he sat was a mystery... no chesterfield?

"Make yourself comfortable." Fuji repeated taking a seat by his desk's chair.

He looked around the room again... Yea... no chesterfield?

"You can sit on my bed." Fuji suggested.

And he frowned... the sacrifices he has to go through to be an amazing boyfriend in order to make his rival jealous so he can beat him in a high school sports competition.

"... So..." Fuji mumbled, "A practice match against Seigaku and Hyotei huh?"

"Hn." Atobe arched a brow... not at all awkward. To be honest, they've never really been alone since they started dating. Was this their first conversation? Or rather, their first attempt at a conversation?

"Best of luck." Fuji offered a lopsided smile.

"We don't need it." Atobe replied.

"... I see..." Fuji replied slowly.

And Fuji was just staring at him... with his beady little eyes...

"What?" He frowned.

"... Nothing." Fuji shrugged. Yea, bullshit.

"What." He repeated, now slightly frustrated. To be honest, he should get a medal for making it this far already. From the few weeks he spent in the company of this brunet, he learned several things about the other... Like for instance: When Fuji gets bored and his mind starts wandering, he'd start his horrid off key humming. Then there was Fuji's fascination for photography, which was okay if it were treated as any other hobby... But it was like Fuji was prepared to take a picture every time he yawned, sneezed, or had any other awkward and unflattering facial expression. And it didn't end there; Fuji would print the picture out rather than delete them. But worst of all... Yes, worst of all Fuji had the weirdest sense of humour. End of story. If his parents saw him now (unfortunately they were both away on business trips... Mediterranean cruise), they'd compliment him for being extremely patient and the perfect gentleman thank you very much.

"Your shirt." Fuji managed a small smile.

And he had to frown, glancing down at his purple cashmere pullover that was probably worth more than whatever they paid for that slave- wait. For a second he forgot that that was his younger brother or something along those lines... Nevermind then.

"What's wrong with my shirt?" Atobe questioned, now genuinely curious.

"The frills look kind of ridiculous." Fuji replied honestly, "The colour too. And your pants..."

"What about my pants?" Atobe frowned once more, until he realized that frown lines were indeed a no-no on a face as gorgeous as his.

"... Nothing."

"Tell me." Atobe ordered really feeling the frustration bubble inside him. Yes... he was the perfect gentleman.

"Leather?" Fuji stifled a giggle.

Wait... Was there something wrong with the way he dressed? ... Wasn't purple the new... Wait... This actually made some sense... No wonder those fucking Rikkaidai kids kept talking about Barney the purple dinosaur and... Oh my gosh... Was he the dinosaur? Weren't they talking about Kabaji because of how big and bulky he is... but the purple part ... No, he was the perfect gentleman. He would remain calm, save the situation, go home and fire his stylist. Literally set his stylist on fire... Hm... For legal reasons, scratch that out.

"Italian leather." Atobe corrected and promptly 'saved the situation'.

"Oh." Fuji peeped. The Seigaku's tensai is probably impressed... As it should be. Balance restored.

... Hm... Staring at the brunet, he really would have never imagined being within the same space as him. It was strange considering how often they would bump into one another in the past... Not that there was anything wrong with Fuji... Other than the above mentioned irritating habits. Then there was the fact that Fuji did walk around like an annoying kicked puppy always trailing after his captain like some hopeless desperate romantic... No wonder Fuji got along well with Oshitari... But back on topic, Fuji just never really stood out. Sure, he was pretty enough to catch his attention and he had to admit that he caught himself staring on several occasions. And he did enjoy watching Fuji's games (talking about tennis by the way). Fuji's style on the court was always so artistic that it was no wonder he was considered a tennis genius. But other than that, he never really cared for the honey haired brunet... Not like he cared now or anything.

... There just really wasn't anything to talk about.

"Do you... have a lot of homework?" He questioned, in hopes of getting out of this awkward silence... Although, for some reason he felt as if he made it a tad bit more awkward now that they were talking about school of all things.

"... A fair amount." Fuji shrugged.

And it was quiet once more.

... To think, the simple act of conversation was amongst the hardest tasks at the moment...

And he considered sipping the tea Fuji placed out for him (probably some second rate brand), just to ease this thick silence... Yea, this was really awkward. He should've made some excuse not to come in back in the car... Although, it was too late now... And he diverted his eyes away from the honey haired brunet, mostly to avoid any more awkward small chitter-chatter. Then something caught his eye...

"That's an old picture... I should throw it out." Fuji explained hastily with a small flush covering his face.

And he couldn't help but smirk while picking up the frame, "You and Tezuka, huh?"

"We used to be really close." Fuji explained.

"I bet." He replied... Looking closely at the picture, they did look like a good couple. It was no wonder Fuji wanted to make the guy jealous in hopes of winning him back... Speaking of which, Tezuka didn't look half-bad... at least he was smiling for once... a weird expression he would have never been able to imagine on his rival's face.

"... Actually, we used to date." Fuji confessed... Not that he didn't know already.

"And what was that like?" Atobe asked genuinely curious, placing the picture back to where he found it.

Fuji blushed and curled into himself, "... It was... nice. I mean... I can't really compare it to- Um... It's just that he's my first boyfriend... and the first person I ever fell in love with... It's pretty silly really."

"What is?" Atobe wondered, as he leaned back against his arms.

"... I was just surprised when he asked me out." Fuji shrugged, bringing his knees up to his chest.

"Hn?" Atobe prodded. He had to admit that he was to a certain degree really curious. He wanted to see what Fuji saw in Tezuka to adore him so much. Because he couldn't come up with any particularly outstanding and desirable quality in his bespectacled rival other than the fact that he was a good tennis player.

"I was just surprised, because he always only seemed interested in tennis. So when he asked me out... I was kind of shocked because I never knew he liked me too... and to the extent that he would be the one confessing." Fuji's face grew a few shades darker, "It was kind of silly, because while we were dating he was amazing. He was kind, accommodating, and he just really understood me like no one else could... But I always felt... I don't know how to put it... It was like I had a sense of dreading... Like I was waiting for a storm to hit. And it was justified. Because in the end, he would always choose tennis over me."

For the briefest of moments, Fuji glanced up at him with an expression he couldn't recognize. And even though he couldn't decipher what the brunet was feeling or thinking, he could feel an unbelievable sense of guilt wash over him like he had just heard something he shouldn't have heard. Yet, at the same time he felt a little glad. And dare he say privileged (?) that Fuji had revealed a different side to himself.

And then Fuji's eyes darted back to the ground, "I probably seem bitter to you with the way I'm talking, but... I don't want you to get the wrong impression. I'm not mad at him or anything for choosing to focus entirely on tennis. Because Tezuka just really loves tennis. You know... Even though we broke up, he's just someone I'll always admire."

"Really now?" Atobe hummed. For a while now he was expecting to hear the typical angry miffed ex talk. And now it was actually kind of hard to imagine that the only reason (most likely) Fuji asked him out was to get back at Tezuka. Seeing Fuji like this was a... pleasant change.

"I'm sorry. It's dating rule number one not to talk about former relationships." Fuji smiled sheepishly.

It was endearing... Certainly not his first impression of some desperate chick doing whatever in hopes of winning back his ex. He remembered all those movies Oshitari forced him to sit through... And none of those corny romance films could compare to the expression Fuji had adorning his face. It was mesmerizing. And he realized that Fuji was actually truly in love with Tezuka. And that feeling of guilt returned... like he was intruding on forbidden lands. A place, he would never quite understand.

"What is it?" Fuji blinked, "As my current boyfriend, I hope I didn't upset you."

"Not at all." Atobe shrugged, "I'm just thinking..."

"About?" Fuji wondered, looking slightly nervous.

"You're kind of... loveable." Atobe answered honestly.

He could see the colour returning to the honey haired brunet's face.

Yes, definitely loveable.

**To be continue.**

Thank you for reading! Please review! :3**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Date: August 3, 2011

Thank you for everyone who read and reviewed! :)

**Chapter 3**

"Can I borrow your glasses?"

"Excuse me?" Oshitari blinked.

"Could you not hear me the first time?" Atobe replied, not sure whether to be feeling concerned over his friend's hearing impairment or feeling irritated at the fact that he had to repeat himself... No, he was definitely more irritated.

"Can I borrow your glasses? They're non-prescription anyways right?" Atobe wondered offhandedly.

Oshitari nodded handing his spectacles over with a small frown covering his face.

Atobe tried them on and waited...

... "I don't feel any different."

"Are you supposed to?" His navy haired teammate wondered.

"Well, why do you wear them even though you have perfect 20/20 vision?" Atobe pondered, as he adjusted the circular glasses on the bridge of his nose. Maybe he's just wearing them wrong?

Oshitari let a smirk make its way onto his face, "Cause I look damn good."

"... You do?" Atobe arched a brow as he adjusted the glasses once more. Hm... Yup, still not feeling anything out of the ordinary.

Oshitari let out a sigh of frustration, "Why the sudden curiosity?"

"I was just thinking..." Atobe shrugged, removing the glasses and handing them back to their owner.

"About?" Oshitari prodded.

"Hm..." Atobe twisted his lips as though deeply in thought.

"Atobe?" Oshitari snapped his fingers in attempt to get the other's attention.

"Ew. Just please don't Oshitari. Just don't." Atobe held out his hand in disgust. Seriously now... One could easily mistake his teammate's rather rude behaviour as something out of Rikkaidai. An absolute disgrace to the Hyotei name...

"Atobe, why the sudden curiosity in my glasses?" Oshitari repeated with slight aggravation written in his voice.

"I was just thinking... Maybe Tezuka's attraction comes from his glasses." Atobe disclosed.

"The Tezuka Zone? We're still talking about tennis right?" Oshitari asked.

"Yea, tennis. Whatever." Atobe brushed off the other's question, "Maybe... Do you think it's his hair then? How much modelling clay do you think he uses in his hair to get that windswept look? Because I know for certain he didn't wake up in the morning looking like that."

"... Wait... What does hairstyle have to do with tennis?" Oshitari blinked, not really following the conversation.

"Everything." Atobe practically growled... and not because he woke up this morning with the worst bed head experience of his lifetime. After all, as an Atobe it was impossible to wake up to messy hair... according to his mother and she was always right about these kinds of things. Regardless, that catastrophe was over and done with after a good half hour spent with his on call hairdresser.

"... Or maybe it's his personality. Did you ever consider that the tennis ball gravitates towards him because of his silent but handsomely strong personality?" Oshitari questioned.

Atobe took a moment to consider his teammate's words... Personality?

"Back to the hair. That's no way natural right?" Atobe brought the conversation back to what really mattered. But seriously... It just wasn't in his genes to get terrible bed head. Unless... Was his bed head a sign? A bad omen perhaps? ... Maybe he should reschedule the practice match against Seishun Gakuen's tennis team...

"I don't think Tezuka's the kind of guy who'll spend time in the morning standing in front of a mirror fixing his hair. Much less touch any kind of hair mousse, gel or pomade." Oshitari replied honestly.

"You're such a bitch at times." Atobe grumbled, "You're my friend. You're supposed to be supporting me instead of that gravity defying freak."

"What's there to compliment? Other than the fact that you have bed head." Oshitari pointed out.

Atobe gasped.

"So what? We all have bad hair days." Oshitari shrugged, "And if hairstyle did matter in the realm of tennis, wouldn't Seigaku's vice captain be the greatest tennis player in the universe? I mean, with that egg shaped head of his, he may be the most aerodynamic person I know. Well, we are still talking about tennis... right?"

"I wonder..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Oshitari questioned.

"I'm going to cancel our practice match against Seishun Gakuen." Atobe informed seriously.

"What? Why?" Oshitari blinked, "Is this because of your messy hair and your failed attempt at fixing it?"

"No." Atobe replied sarcastically. Was Oshitari even being serious?

"They're here." Shishidou informed while walking by, towards the arriving coach bus.

Dammit too late.

... Although, he could still send them back to their junkyard they call a school... But then again, where would his manners be?

"I have molding cream in my locker." Oshitari enlightened.

"That pomegranate one?" Atobe recalled.

"No strawberries." Oshitari took the opportunity to be the sarcastic one, "Of course it's pomegranate. You know that new craze for everything pomegranate. By far the hardest thing to eat."

"Seriously Oshitari. I'm going to be blunt with you because I'm your only decent friend-"

"Uh... Gakuto? Shishidou?" The navy haired teen began to list.

"Did you not hear the 'decent' part?" Atobe arched his brow, "You have bad attitude suitable to Rikkaidai. If you keep this up, you're going to lose all your friends... even though most of them aren't much of a loss."

"Then I'll just transfer to Rikkaidai." Oshitari shrugged like transferring to that dirty hell hole was just another day at the beach.

"Don't you dare joke around about something like that. Ungrateful." Atobe christened, "That's what you are. Ungrateful."

"Right..." Oshitari rolled his eyes, as they joined the rest of their team in welcoming their rivals.

"What were you ladies chatting about?" Shishidou muttered.

"Shishidou, I don't have the patience to deal with whatever drama is going on in your life at the moment." Atobe crossed his arms, as they lined up outside of a rather tacky (most likely flea infested) coach bus.

"Yea! I can't wait to rip a new a-hole on that wannabe redhead." Mukahi announced smugly, "I bet he dyes his hair. Do you think a red like that is natural? If you ask me, it's fucking ugly like a pile of bloody diarr-"

"Be nice." Oshitari chided lightly and thankfully interrupted the redhead on their team.

"I'll try, but that guy always brings out the worse in me." Mukahi sighed, "Like, who does he think he is trying to steal my tennis moves? And he's just sooo annoying. All he ever does is hang off that guy with the weird shaped head or Atobe's little fuck toy and makes those weird nya-nya cat noises. Like really? Does he think he's cute or something? For someone his age, that's fucking gross."

"Shut up!" Shishidou grumbled, "All you ever do is bitch and whine all the time."

"Says the guy who went all suicidal for the longest time before deciding to butcher off his hair with safety scissors." The redhead retorted.

"Shut up both of you with your petty problems no one cares about." Atobe ordered, as the Seigaku tennis team began to step off their bus... Fucking Tezuka and his perfect hair.

"Keigo muffin!"

Atobe could spot the petite honey haired brunet as he climbed off that tacky looking coach bus... Poor thing had to ride in _that_. Regardless, he opened his arms up as the most likely now covered in fleas from that shady bus brunet ran towards him.

"I missed you!" Fuji informed sweetly.

"I missed you more." Atobe replied in kind, as he swung Seigaku's tensai around in his arms.

"Get a room." Mukahi muttered in disgust.

"What did I say earlier?" Atobe couldn't help but glare at his best friend's lover... There was just something about that redhead that just irritated him.

"Lips are sealed." Mukahi replied sarcastically.

... It was probably the redhead's entirety.

"Thank you again for having us." Tezuka offered him a nod of greeting.

"Of course." Atobe returned the nod before shining a charming grin down at the honey haired brunet in his arms, "Anything to spend more time with my cupcake."

"Oh you!" Fuji giggled, "You're always so sweet!"

"I can't believe I vomited in my mouth again!" Annoying thing that he recently learned has a name (Momo or some kind of fruit) broadcasted.

"Mada mada dane."

* * *

><p>Fuji Shusuke wiped away the small beads of sweat on his forehead as he took a seat next to his best friend on one of these strangely comfortable couches that littered the Hyotei tennis courts... He vaguely wondered what they would do if a storm suddenly hit... Did they have servants at Hyotei who would just stand over the couches with umbrellas? ... No, they would most likely replace all of them... impractical.<p>

"Here." Kikumaru passed him a water bottle.

"Thank you Eiji." Fuji replied gratefully.

"Good job tearing a new a-hole on that fake redhead." Kikumaru grinned.

"I was hoping for more of a competition. You did pretty well yourself against Shishidou." Fuji replied.

"Not that well, I still really need to work on my endurance... Oh! Look at poor Ochibi against that big guy." Kikumaru laughed. Fuji took the opportunity to look over at their underclassman, as he struggled against the larger teen that seemed to mimic all his moves.

"I hope he doesn't get hurt... Although it looks like Kabaji-kun is playing more softly than he usually does." Fuji shrugged turning his attention back onto the set of courts in front of him. He could spot the Hyotei captain warming up for his practice match against their captain.

"We need to bring one of these couches back with us." The redhead announced, leaning back into the padded cushioning.

"I'll ask Keigo." Fuji murmured offhandedly... There was something about the Hyotei captain that just bothered him... And it wasn't the whole clothing situation. Sometime after he invited the Hyotei captain over to his place (and oh god was it awkward), the dark haired teenager started to dress differently. His boyfriend (until Tezuka comes crawling back) claimed that he felt like trying a different style, mentioned something about dinosaurs, and that was that. So what could it be?

"Think they have ice cream machines here too?" Kikumaru wondered.

"Eiji, does something look a little off with Keigo? ... I mean, other than his bed head?" Fuji pointed out. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Because really... If it wasn't the clothes, what could it be?

"Nope." Kikumaru shrugged, "Oh... They're starting. Check out Inui over there. They haven't even served the first ball yet and he's already scribbling stuff down. What a creepy guy..."

Fuji rested his head against his best friend's shoulder. He watched as his captain served the first ball and went into their first rally... and a thought just occurred to him. What would happen if Atobe actually won? He assumed that Atobe only agreed to go out with him in order to throw Tezuka off his game... So what would happen then? ... And he could feel an uneasy feeling growing at the pit of his stomach... What if Atobe breaks up with him? Instead of realizing that he lost because of lack of concentration because his ex is dating the guy standing on the other side of the net, what if Tezuka takes his loss as a challenge to focus more on tennis? And in that situation, it's not like he had Atobe to rely on anymore...

... And he found himself hoping Tezuka would win for more reasons besides the fact that they were on the same team.

"Buchou's in good form." Kikumaru pointed out.

Fuji darted his eyes towards their captain, and realized that ever since the match started, he hadn't once spared the love of his life a glance since the first serve. Oh... zero-shiki drop... First set goes to Tezuka... He darted his eyes back to the Hyotei captain. To where Atobe stood with that strange stillness... And that wasn't the strangest part. He brought his hand up to his face to cover a small smile that had made its way onto his face. Because knowing Atobe, the Hyotei captain was probably too preoccupied worrying about that obvious hair malfunction than the fact that Tezuka won the first set. Arg! Why was this so pleasantly amusing?

"Hey Eiji?"

"Yea?" The redhead blinked, turning his eyes momentarily away from the match to stare at his best friend.

"Keigo..." Fuji began slowly, "... He's pretty handsome... right?"

"... Huh?"

"When he plays tennis... He's just incredibly... handsome." Fuji observed.

"... Unya?"

"To be honest, he isn't a bad guy. He's pretty funny once you really get to know him." Fuji confessed.

Kikumaru remained silent.

"I wonder... What could it be?" Fuji pouted in thought.

"You tell me. After you mentioned the bed head, that's all I'm seeing." Kikumaru shrugged, not really following this conversation.

"His game's a little off." Fuji pointed out.

"A bad hair day. I don't blame him. You know, hairstyle is really important when playing tennis. Think about it: It's only the redheads and wannabe redheads doing all the acrobatics. Like me, Marui-chan and that stalker Mucky." Kikumaru informed.

"I know that." Fuji continued to pout, "But it's not the hair. He's been acting a little strange these past few days."

"A bad thing?" Kikumaru pondered.

"No." Fuji shrugged, "For one, he's not an eyesore anymore. He's just... more endearing?"

"Ew?"

"I think it's the lack of purple these past few days... But it's like I'm starting to notice a few things about him..." Fuji hummed, still deep in thought, "He's not as bad as I previously thought. Don't get me wrong, he has his faults but it's not like anyone can be perfect."

"Didn't you once say Tezuka was perfect?" Kikumaru recalled.

"Oh... I did say that." Fuji muttered thoughtfully while bringing his knees up to his chest, "Yes... Tezuka's perfect..."

"Too perfect." Kikumaru eyed their captain warily, "... Like a robot."

"... Eiji, maybe being perfect isn't everything." Fuji elaborated, "Having these little imperfections is kind of... charming."

"You think?" The redhead arched a brow.

"I wonder..."

A long whistle snapped them both out of their conversation. Darting his eyes towards the tennis court he could see a racquet lying on the pavement... and Tezuka standing over it clutching his arm...

And it felt like time stopped.

What happened next was a flurry of movement. It was like he was having an out of body experience, as he watched from somewhere up top as his body moved on its own. As he jumped onto his feet and ran into the tennis court towards where his captain stood... The way his eyes zeroed in to where Tezuka held his left arm in a tight grip, noting how unnaturally white the skin by his elbow was and how it was starting to show signs of swelling... and at some point he realized he was holding in his breath. And he just couldn't remember how to breathe, especially so as his eyes locked with bronze ones...

... And his own azure eyes widened as that profound gaze bore into him. Speaking to him in a language only they knew and communicated through their gazes alone...

Tezuka wouldn't be able to continue the match.

**To be continued.**

Thank you for reading this chapter and please review! :3**  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Date: September 1, 2011

_Sorry for the long wait and thank you for those who reviewed! I really appreciate your feedbacks and it's really helping me in writing these next few chapters!  
><em>

**Chapter 4**

"Congratulations are in order." Oshitari toasted, "My win over that strange kid who makes those hissing noises, Shishidou's... tie... against the wonderful Eiji, and more importantly our captain's win against Seigaku's captain. With one of Seigaku's best out of the running, we're a shoe in for Nationals!"

"... The hell kind of a toast is that?" Shishidou complained as the trio sat on the furniture set that littered their clubhouse's foyer, long after the rest of the team left after their practice match against Seishun Gakuen.

"A good one." Oshitari retorted, "Although, if I were playing against Seigaku's cute redhead I would let him score a couple points too."

"I didn't let him score some points. He was actually pretty good." Shishidou grumbled.

"And that's the difference between you and me." Oshitari concluded before turning to their captain, "Come on Atobe, what's with you today?"

"I didn't win." Atobe answered. Well, technically he did since his opponent was unable to continue... but it was a default win. And even before then, Tezuka was handicapped from the get go...

"Sure you did. Tezuka forfeited." Shishidou shrugged.

"He didn't forfeit. He just couldn't play anymore." Atobe defended.

"Yea, and you could. So it's your win." Shishidou deducted.

"No wonder you only tied." Atobe huffed.

He was irritated. And although Shishidou contributed to his irritation and he would have loved to have blamed this nasty feeling solely on his teammate, he just couldn't... And just what was this terrible smell?

"Regardless, aren't these the results you wanted? I mean, it's quite certain Tezuka won't be playing at Nationals." Oshitari pointed out.

Atobe shrugged. His navy haired teammate did have a point... Because, yes he wanted to destroy the Seigaku captain on a level that would make the great Daimao proud. And sure, he wanted to completely rip him a new one psychologically by dating his ex and then proceeding to dominate him on the courts so badly that he would never be able to make a comeback out of pure shame... But it just wasn't supposed to end this way... This just wasn't the kind of win he wanted...

... And the more that he thought about it; Tezuka just was never at his best to begin with. And Tezuka may never be in his best physical form or be able to hold a tennis racquet properly ever again... And the thought of that just irritated him more.

"I think I'm in love with Tezuka." Atobe informed aloud.

"... What?"

Oshitari shook his head as though that was the cure to whatever hearing problem the navy haired teen was ailed with, "How did you come up with that one?"

"I'm upset about his injury." Atobe stated the obvious.

"... Are you upset about the fact that he's hurt?" Oshitari questioned slowly.

"Yes." Atobe nodded.

"... Or are you upset about the fact that he will never be able to challenge you in tennis ever again." Oshitari continued to question.

"... Both." Atobe replied, "And stop talking to me as though I'm incapable of understanding basic language."

"Let me start again." Oshitari sighed, "Say Tezuka tripped over his shoelaces and-"

"Sorry, but have you seen his shoelaces? The guy ties them perfectly." Shishidou interrupted (after recovering from mild shock and after finally finding his voice).

"It's just a hypothetical-"

"At least make it realistic." The brunet grumbled.

"Whatever." Oshitari waved his hand around dismissively, "Okay Atobe. So say Tezuka tripped over... a banana peel- Don't you dare Shishidou! Okay, so he tripped. And he injured his knee where-"

"I don't give a fuck." Atobe spouted.

Just what the hell point was his teammate trying to make?

"And what is this terrible stench?" Atobe added.

"I don't smell anything." Shishidou shrugged.

"It kind of smells like a rotten egg and cheese salad." Oshitari described before adding, "Alright, but Tezuka's leg is now permanently damaged and he can't play tennis ever again."

Atobe frowned. That was certainly upsetting...

Oshitari now had an irritating smirk on his face as he concluded: "His injury caught severe gangrene and he dies two weeks later."

"I look really good in black." Atobe nodded approvingly at the thought. A three piece suit would definitely be the best... Along with a nice royal purple silk shirt underneath to- ... Wait. Fuji did point out his excess of purple... But a little, especially a darker shade wouldn't hurt right? It would sort of be hidden under his vest and blazer... Or maybe he should just stick to a dark red. Oh! And Givenchy leather shoes! Hm... Very trendy indeed...

"You're not in love with Tezuka." Oshitari informed.

And Atobe could feel the weight drop from his shoulders, "Really?"

"You're just upset that you've lost a rival. He was someone who always challenged you to improve on your tennis abilities. And now that he's unable to play, you're not sure where to go next in terms of tennis." Oshitari elaborated.

"This is getting lame. I'm going home." Shishidou informed before standing up and shutting the clubhouse's door behind him.

Atobe waited for the door to close, "Nasty that one. A bad tennis player and a bad personality."

"Agreed. He should have felt privileged to have played against the cute Eiji." Oshitari crossed his arms.

"This is why Mukahi continues on and on in that annoying whiny voice of his about Shu's little friend." Atobe pointed out.

"Well, Gakuto should know that I always love-"

"To be honest, I know exactly where I want to be in terms of my tennis prowess." Atobe informed (and brought the topic of conversation back to something remotely interesting), "Because in that game, aren't we just competing against our own endurance and personal skill? For someone of my level, I am my own challenge."

"... You're really special, you know that right?" Oshitari replied... and did he detect sarcasm? ... Probably not.

"Thank you." Atobe graciously accepted the obvious compliments.

"Well, whether you like it or not Tezuka was your rival." Oshitari shrugged.

"Do you not have the capabilities to listen?" Atobe retorted, "Tezuka wasn't my rival. He was a law of physics defying mutant freak."

"... So what's your deal?"

Atobe frowned... Dammit frown lines! Regardless... Maybe the reason why he was upset didn't involve a default win or Tezuka...

The door slammed open, "Hey! I'm back, I just remembered that I'm jogging tomorrow morning with Choutarou and I forgot my sneakers."

"That explains the smell." Oshitari replied in disgust as Shishidou picked up the pair of forgotten shoes.

... Then maybe the reason why he was just so irritated didn't involve anything tennis related... Impossible!

... Or actually...

"As soon as he dropped his racquet, did you notice how his entire team came rushing to his side." Atobe pointed out dryly.

"... Well, if it's any comfort, we would do the same for you." Shishidou muttered as he got ready to leave again.

"He's speaking for himself." Oshitari corrected.

Atobe didn't bother replying. He couldn't care less for his own team. Actually if some kid with ugly butchered up hair, a giant illiterate Shrek, and some annoying redhead came rushing to his side, he was sure his mood wouldn't lighten the least bit. Hell, Jirou would probably collapse halfway through and the last thing he would want to see in that situation would be the curly haired teen's corpse crawling towards him like in some horror movie. It was just... Once Tezuka's tennis racquet hit the pavement, he remembered standing, helplessly, as the entire Seigaku team rushed in to support their captain. And he hated all of it.

"... Atobe?" Oshitari called out with growing concern, "Are you being serious right now? Fine. We would all jump to your side as well. Happy?"

"I'd rather you all jump off a bridge." Atobe snapped angrily. The answer was right in front of him. He had it for a split second before Oshitari stomped in and interrupted his thoughts... Yes. It was that feeling of utter helplessness as he stood on the other side of the net. But it made no sense. It wasn't like he was the one unable to play...

... Unless...

"I'm going to break up with Fuji."

* * *

><p>Tying shoelaces should have been an easy task. But looking down, he just didn't like how the bow turned out. Hastily untying them, he fumbled around with the strings once more... Maybe he should get Velcro shoes next time? But he's never had problems tying his shoe laces in the past. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was just unfocused. One bunny ear... second bunny ear, run around the loop and-<p>

"Fuji?"

His head instantly snapped up.

... Oh shoot! The bunny didn't make it through the hole! He returned his attention to his shoe... Yup, he had to start again.

"Here." Tezuka took a seat next to him, taking the laces from his hands and proceeding to tie a perfect knot. Perfect. Like everything that's Tezuka Kunimitsu. So fucking perfect.

"Thank you." Fuji murmured, standing up ready to join the rest of the team on the courts.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Tezuka questioned in a soft voice.

Feeling his chest tighten, he turned around to face his captain... Although, he just couldn't tear his eyes away from those perfectly done shoelaces.

"I want to thank you for yesterday." Tezuka said gratefully.

Fuji could feel his face grow warmer, "I didn't really do anything."

"You were there." Tezuka explained.

"Of course I would be..." Fuji shrugged, eyes still glued on his perfectly tied shoe lace, "You're my captain."

"... Ah." Tezuka nodded, "That's right."

If Fuji had to describe his relationship with Tezuka, it was one of silence and pure understanding. Before they started to date they maintained a silent friendship and of course he would pride himself in being able to discern the barest of expressions of his usually expressionless captain's face. And when they started to date, the situation remained the same. The silent connection they shared, the telepathy they developed and just understanding one another so completely. And when they broke up, nothing really changed. Other than the fact that he couldn't wrap his arms around him or kiss those lips to his heart's content, and while they were dating a second more to their embrace or the extra kiss was never enough because he just loved him that much. And then there was the fact that Tezuka did choose to focus on tennis over him, and all the hurt that came along with that.

... But now their usually comfortable silence was... just so awkward.

"... I haven't told anyone yet." Tezuka started, "I'm... going to leave the country. There's a great rehabilitation centre in Germany."

Fuji could feel his chest squeeze in a very uncomfortable way, "... Germany, huh?"

"Aa." Tezuka nodded.

"You know that's pretty far away." Fuji informed while taking a seat on an opposing bench.

"I'm sorry." Tezuka replied.

"For what?" Fuji offered small smile. Tezuka was the same as always... And it was kind of frustrating, yet endearing at the same time.

"It's kind of irritating." Tezuka pointed out.

And Fuji took a moment to glance up into bronze eyes... Tezuka had that look on his face... The same look he had on when he asked him to meet on the school's rooftop... and then proceeded to break up with him. It was absolutely heartbreaking, but he just couldn't tear his eyes away despite how badly he wanted to stare back down at his sneakers.

"I'm so irritated at myself." Tezuka informed, "I know that if the initial surgery fails, then my arm may get worse. But I just can't not be at 100 percent. I need to go to Germany. But... I'm kind of hesitant of leaving Japan."

And Fuji remained fixated on the way those usually impassive eyes softened.

"It's selfish of me really." Tezuka let out a soft chuckle, "I always assumed that you'd always be by my side. And as bad as this sounds, I'm ashamed to say that I always assumed your world revolved around mine. So when we broke up, I thought you would wait for me. But you didn't. I gave up the most important thing to me over tennis... I'm pathetic."

And Fuji let out that breath he was unconsciously holding in... not really sure what or how he was supposed to be feeling.

"So I have to leave the country for a while. I have to leave those short periods of time we meet in the hallway between classes or at practice. Because I gave up everything for this arm. And now I won't be able to see you for quite some time, as your captain or a friend. I'm going to lose you completely, aren't I?"

Tezuka offered one of his rare smiles, "I really loved you and I still do. But... I guess this was the choice I made."

And Fuji blinked as Tezuka's words dawned upon him, realizing his own situation.

He needed to break up with Atobe.

**To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

Date: September 15, 2011

_I had some trouble writing this chapter... I hope it turned out okay._

**Chapter 5**

Kikumaru Eiji had a reputation.

He was the fun loving, energetic, really friendly and just a plain enjoyable person to be around. But what most people didn't know was that that wasn't always the case. He needed a good amount of sleep to wake up the next day bouncing out of bed with a wide smile on his face. And yes, this little redhead could have a fiery temper at times too... especially at night. Especially if he gets rudely woken up in the middle of a really cool dream.

Blurrily squinting his eyes open, the short chime from his phone practically echoed in his room as that dreaded display light looked like a freaking firework going off. Grumpily sitting up, he took a look to see who the heck was texting him at this god awful time in the middle of the fucking-

His eyes widened.

Letting out a small squeak, he threwhiscoversoff, ranoutofhisroom, bounceddownthestairs, aaand skippedallthewaytothedoor!

"Fujiko-chan!" He greeted cheerfully.

"Sorry for coming unannounced in the middle of the night." Fuji apologized.

"Don't worry!" Eiji quickly gave the brunet a hug all the while grinning, "Come in! Come in! Although, we need to be quiet cause everyone else is sleeping."

"Sorry." Fuji repeated sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it! You're like family." Eiji assured as they made their way up the stairs, "So... I was thinking now that you're single, we should go to Tezuka's class and tell him that Ryuzaki-sensei wants to talk to him but-"

"... Um... Eiji?"

"-actually, Ryuzaki-sensei isn't there. Not that she's out of the building or anything, but she doesn't really have to talk to him. It's only an excuse to get him to the room. So then he'll go into the classroom and see that you're the only one inside and of-"

"Eiji?"

"-course you're going to be dressed up all skanky because even though Tezuka comes off as a robot, I'm sure he's human somewhere in all his machinery and humans have needs! If you know what I mean. And I'll be there to push him into the classroom and to lock the door behind you and don't forget keep a lookout-"

"Eiji."

"-so that you two can do the woohoo! Don't give me that look! We both play Sims! -And in a good hour... or actually maybe five minutes because I doubt Tezuka can hold out after months of no sex only tennis, you'll both be happily married again and our Seigaku family will-"

"Eiji!" Fuji shouted out as they entered his room.

"... Would a janitor's closet be better?" Eiji blinked.

"... I'm still technically in a relationship." Fuji confessed.

... Wait... Eiji frowned, not really comprehending what was going on.

"I forgot." Fuji elaborated.

"Forgot?" Eiji repeated, "How could you forget? I thought the whole point of you leaving school right away and skipping tennis practice so you can go over to Hyotei just to break up with Atobe was the entire point you skipped tennis practice today so you can go over to Hyotei right after school was done!"

"I really did forget." Fuji explained with slight embarrassment.

"I even made up an excuse for you! I told Ryuzaki-sensei that you couldn't come into practice because Yuuta got into an accident-"

Fuji let out a really loud dreadful gasp, but Eiji chose to ignore that.

"-and that he needed to be taken to the vet right away."

"The vet?"

"Yes, and you know what Ryuzaki-sensei told me?" Eiji questioned pointedly.

"... Human's don't go to the vet?" Fuji answered, while fishing for a pair of pyjamas through the clean pile of clothes somewhere on that designated section of bedroom floor.

"Eh?" Eiji blinked, "No, she said that if you couldn't make it to practice she hopes you're not making trouble at Hyotei... She can read right through me... But she actually told me that I need to start talking to Syuichiro again and to fix whatever argument we're in cause it's affecting our doubles game. Can you actually believe her? She made me come off as the bad guy, when really he was the one who called me an hour past midnight last week to tell me goodnight and I love you or whatever. I wasn't listening cause I was too busy SLEEPING!"

"Oishi's such a terrible and inconsiderate guy." Fuji sighed.

"I know right?" Eiji huffed and jumped back into bed, "So how did you forget?"

"Well, I went over to Hyotei and decided to wait by the gates for Keigo to come out." Fuji explained while in the process of changing, "You know, that way I could just say we're over and leave. But then Oshitari-"

"You know what? I'm kind of realizing that he's a really nice guy. It's just the fact that he hangs out with that Mucky face that he becomes such a downer to be around." Eiji just had to point out.

"He's kind of a gossip queen." Fuji commented, "Well, where was I? Oh right... So then Oshitari spotted me and told me to come in. And I kind of didn't want to, because then I would have to talk to everyone. And it would be so awkward to break up with Keigo and then have to sit through the rest of their tennis practice because I know Jirou would want to chat."

"So then what?" Eiji prodded.

"He was busy, so I ended up sitting through the rest of their practice." Fuji shrugged, as he climbed into bed right next to him.

"How'd that go?"

"Everyone's really improving. We're really going to have our work cut out for us at Nati-"

"Screw the tennis! When has this ever been about the tennis? How'd it go with Atobe? I mean, why did you forget?" Eiji elaborated.

"Maybe... Just some things Ohtori said." Fuji explained, "I don't really get it, but he told me to stop thinking so much."

"Can he read minds?" Eiji blinked.

"Maybe." Fuji sighed, "Even though he's a year younger than us, he says some really deep things and gives out great advice."

"Shishidou's lucky to have him." Eiji nodded, "But what's wrong with thinking?"

"I'm not quite sure. He told me that I looked worried and that thinking gets in the way of everything." Fuji shrugged.

"Hm? ... I don't get it either." Eiji pondered, "So what happened after that?"

"I went horseback riding." Fuji informed.

"What? Horseback riding?" Eiji blinked.

"Keigo owns several stallions. They're all really gorgeous horses, you'd love them." Fuji replied.

"I doubt they're as gorgeous as Rarity." Eiji frowned.

"Yes, no one is quite as fabulous as Rarity." Fuji agreed, "Even so, I would never put a saddle on any of the ponies in Ponyville... especially not Pinkie Pie."

"Or Fluttershy." Eiji added, "So why didn't you break up with him after horseback riding?"

"It would have been awkward because I was at his place." Fuji shrugged.

"True..." Eiji puckered his lips in thought, "So what happened after that?"

"We had dinner." Fuji shrugged.

"Sounds like a date." Eiji was frowning once more.

"... I guess." Fuji hummed before letting out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"No, I'm just remembering something." Fuji smiled, "He's kind of cute."

"... I'm going to sleep." Eiji replied, before rolling over to face his bedroom wall.

"Eiji!" Fuji called out in hopes of regaining the redhead's attention once more, "It's not like that! It's just really fun teasing him, because it's like he has zero sense of humour. To be honest, even though Keigo's a lot more expressive than Tezuka is, he's actually way more serious than he is. And you know what's really funny?"

"I'm sleeping." Eiji mumbled.

"No you're not." Fuji retorted.

"What?" Eiji turned around with furrowed brows.

"Sometimes, I don't think he even realizes that I'm picking on him. But he gets irritated really easily and whenever he gets angry, his face scrunches up really funny like. You'll just want to pinch his cheeks because-"

"No. I don't think I'll ever want to do something like that." Eiji stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Come on. Don't be a grouch." Fuji prodded.

"I'm not being a grouch." He retorted, "It's not like I have anything against Atobe. But I just don't see what you see in him."

"I don't see anything! And while we're on this topic, I don't see what you see in Oishi." Fuji argued.

"Obviously, I see myself reflected in his head."

"... You know I love you." Fuji tried to suppress his laughter.

"I love you too." Eiji yawned, "Let's cuddle?"

* * *

><p>Night time was one of Oshitari Yuushi's favourite times of the day. It was the only time where he could really have some alone 'me' time. And he really did need some time to relax and just enjoy himself, because although he hated to admit it, Gakuto sometimes got on his nerves... and then there was his ashamed as he is to say... best friend... Speaking of which...<p>

He picked up his cell phone and glanced down at the display screen.

Only Gakuto or Atobe would have the decency to call him in the middle of the night, right in the middle of his 'me' time.

"How can I help you?" He sighed, as he answered the call.

'Break up with Shusuke for me.'

... Now that was no way to start off a conversation.

"Excuse me?"

'Seriously, you need to have a doctor look at that. All I do these days is repeat myself to you, honestly you're testing my patience Oshitari.'

He sighed (once more), "You need to do your own dirty work Atobe."

'You're forgetting that I am from an extremely wealthy heritage. I do not associate myself with manual labour.'

"...I can't help you in that department. Break up with Fuji yourself." Oshitari replied as he unpaused his PVR in attempt to return to 'me' time and drown out whatever small problem Atobe always over exaggerated. And there was just something about the world of Equestria and the adventures of six best friends living in Ponyville that just warmed his heart in the most magical of ways.

'Fine. I'll get Kabaji to do it.' Atobe huffed through the phone.

"You need to stop treating him like some kind of slave. At first, I admit it was kind of funny, but now it's just getting ridiculous." Oshitari stated an actual concern.

'Honestly, Kabaji is one of the smartest persons I have ever met. He can recognize how superior of a human being I am and is willingly serving my every whim.'

"Are you being serious right now?" And Oshitari frowned. What kind of a question was that? Of course he was being serious! From all the years he's been Atobe's... friend... he picked up a few personality traits Atobe himself was most likely unaware of. For one, Atobe didn't have a sense of humour.

None, whatsoever.

Like most kids from Hyotei, Atobe was probably bred and raised in a certain way that didn't include early socialization with other kids his age. And to this day, Atobe was just such a... pleasure to talk to (sarcasm by the way). To be honest, it was all pretty sad... And then he realized that if Atobe's mother's Vogue magazines weren't in their family's library, Atobe would have probably grown up to be half the jerk he is today.

Shaking his head and hoping to clear his thoughts, he changed the subject back to another concern of his, "What happened between you and Fuji?"

'What do you mean?'

It took all of Oshitari's efforts not to throw his iphone against the nearest wall, "Ever since we've had that practice match against Seigaku, you've kept going on and on about how you're going to break up with Fuji. Yet, you've done nothing about it as far as I know. Luckily I saw Fuji waiting by the front gates of school. So, I was hoping you would back up your bark and just get it over with. Because personally, I like Fuji and the less time he has to spend with an asshole like you, the better. So what I want to know is, how did Fuji take the news?"

'News?'

Atobe was starting to get on his nerves.

"Honestly, fuck it. I don't have to know the details. All I want to know is if Fuji's okay." Oshitari enunciated.

'Why wouldn't he be?'

"I don't know! He just really grew on me, and I'm generally concerned for his well being." Oshitari elaborated.

'You already have your redhead.'

"Are you threatening me?" Oshitari frowned, "Whatever. Fuji's my friend. And as a friend, I'm concerned. Do I really need to explain myself to you?"

'If you are, you're doing a bad job at it.'

"Fuck you."

'Language!'

"Okay." Oshitari took in a deep breath, "How did the break up go?"

'... I didn't break up with him yet.'

"Why the hell not?" Oshitari questioned.

'Although, I can't wait to break up with him. It's like Shu's never ridden a horse before! He just couldn't follow the path and kept going towards the orchards with poor Brutus.'

"Yes, poor Brutus who like every other horse hates apples." Oshitari replied sarcastically.

'Also, despite his appearance he's terribly stubborn.' Atobe informed.

"Who? Brutus?" Oshitari blinked.

'No, Shusuke.' Atobe corrected, 'You're honestly testing my patience. He just refused to play polo properly...'

"Why'd you go quiet?" Oshitari questioned before mentally slapping himself, because Atobe quiet was a good thing.

'No, I'm just remembering something.'

"Oh?" He arched a brow, feeling his curiosity grow.

'He's... quite endearing at times. Certainly not bad company for a proletariat.'

"Isn't that such a nice compliment." Oshitari muttered sarcastically, "So you didn't answer the question yet: Why didn't you break up with him yet?"

'What I find offensive is that you're not even putting your 100 percent into this conversation Oshitari. Very rude of you. I can hear whatever infantile show you're watching. And also, I don't think that it was very kind of you to-"

"First, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is not some kind of infantile show. And maybe you need to watch a few episodes so you can learn the value of friendship and how to treat other people."

'Did you just interrupt me?'

"Secondly," Oshitari ignored the other's question, "Don't try to change the subject. Why didn't you break up with him? You may as well get it over with and don't let these things drag on."

'We were in the middle of tennis practice, and it would have been awkward since you know how Jirou adores him. And he had already started talking to Ohtori.'

"Seriously?" Oshitari frowned before recalling, "Even worse, when we were in our second year, didn't you break up with Oka-senpai in the men's bathroom?"

'... Who?'

"Our upperclassman." Oshitari explained, "She had the long dark hair. She kind of spoke with a lisp? You dated her for almost an entire day, which excluding Fuji would be one of your longer relationships?"

'I don't recall knowing anyone of such description. Are you making this up?'

"Why would I make these things up? I was there! I was using the fucking urinal when you both came in the fucking- Forget it. Honestly, I don't blame you. You date them for a good few hours and then you break up with them seconds later, and I'm left to deal with all their crying and all the awkwardness and more importantly making sure they don't go after you with some kind of blunt object or gun, being the good friend that I am and because Twilight Sparkle would do the same. So tell me, why didn't you break up with Fuji?"

'There just wasn't a right time.' Atobe replied sounding strangely humbled... Perhaps, his lecturing finally sunk into that idiot's head? Or... Now that he actually thought about it...

"Why don't you just date him a little longer? I'm sure he'll get the hang of polo with your ponies." Oshitari suggested.

'Oshitari, let me remind you that I only own champion stallions. So get over your pony Pinker Cake fetish.'

"It's Pinkie Pie." Oshitari corrected and was officially offended. What did Pinkie Pie ever do except spread laughter and joy to everyone's lives? Certainly more good than Atobe would ever do in his lifetime.

'You're absolutely useless.' Atobe grumbled into the phone, 'I don't even understand why I'm asking for any kind of counsel when you're in an on and off again relationship with that redhead.'

"All relationships get into arguments from time to time. So some of our arguments are more severe and we break up for a few days, we still love each other at the end of the day and we'll always-"

'Yawn.' Atobe dramatically interrupted, 'Remember that horror of a wannabe drag queen on our team that Shishidou used to date?'

There was just something about that question... But Oshitari actually didn't mind getting interrupted, "Taki?"

'Yes, that one. How did they break up?'

"Shishidou realized that he actually liked Ohtori, Taki's then doubles partner. So Shishidou surprisingly destroyed Taki in a tennis match, which is actually quite a shock since Shishidou is such a mediocre tennis player." Oshitari recalled with slight enthusiasm because he just loved relationship gossip, "Taki was so embarrassed that he actually went up to Shishidou and broke up with him."

'I knew it was something tennis related.' Atobe muttered before announcing, 'Perhaps I should show Shusuke first hand a little of my tennis prowess.'

"... Please don't." Oshitari replied, "You just shouldn't involve tennis in these kinds of matters."

'Oshitari, I think you're forgetting that this has always been about tennis.' Atobe reminded.

"Then why are you having so much trouble breaking up with him?"

'I'm not hav-'

"Believe it or not, but I actually respect you as a tennis player and as a tennis player you have never showed any hesitation on the courts. But I think you've gone way past tennis now." Oshitari pointed out, "I actually really like Fuji as a friend. He's a good person and fun to talk to. So please don't treat him the same way Shishidou treated Taki."

'Of course not. Shusuke's a formidable tennis player compared to Taki.'

"... Just be honest." Oshitari advised feeling completely and physically drained. Pretty common actually when dealing with the Hyotei captain.

Not hearing a response, he glanced down at his phone wondering if the other had hung up.

"Hey Atobe?" He called out, feeling a smile make its way onto his face as he could just picture his captain's face.

'Hm?'

"Being true to yourself is the only way you can ever earn your cutie mark."

'... The fuck?'

"Yea, and good night to you too."

**To be continued.**

_Don't make fun. Oshitari's a brony and proud!_


	6. Chapter 6

Date: October 13, 2011

_Sorry for the late update! And thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!_

**Chapter 6**

"So I take it that you're not planning on breaking up with Fuji anytime soon."

"What makes you say that?" Atobe Keigo paused in step, as he took a second to let his navy haired teammate's words sink in, because he was almost entirely pretty sure he was going to break up with Fuji sometime soon... Eventually.

"Isn't Fuji right over there sitting on that couch?" Oshitari pointed out while returning the short waves of greeting from Seigaku's tensai plus one cute redhead (not the one that he's currently dating).

"Where else is he supposed to sit?" Atobe arched a brow.

"... Obviously. But didn't you say you were going to break up with him yesterday?" Oshitari recalled, as they continued to cross through the tennis courts to where a few of the club's regulars were warming up for practice.

"Yes." Atobe nodded.

"Yes?" Oshitari prodded.

"I know that I'm very good looking, but staring isn't very polite." Atobe enlightened.

"I'm not-" Oshitari let out a long sigh, "Forget it. Back on topic. Didn't you say you were going to break up with him yesterday?"

"Yes." Atobe nodded again.

"Yes and?" Oshitari was really trying.

"Would you like to take a picture? I'm very photogenic, after all it's not in my genes to take a bad picture, although mere photographs hold nothing to the real thing. Don't you agree?" Atobe offered. Because despite what Oshitari says, he is a good friend and he always does his best to share the wealth.

"What happened yesterday?" Oshitari reworded his question.

"Yesterday?" Atobe repeated as he tried to recall some of the more memorable moments of the past day, "Kabaji told me this really funny joke that he heard from that team we played last week."

"Rokkaku?" Oshitari asked.

"Yes, that's the one." Atobe remembered.

"They're not that funny. Trust me." Oshitari replied.

"Listen to this one: What did the triangle say to the circle?" Atobe began.

"It's really not at all funny." Oshitari repeated.

"You're so pointless." Atobe concluded.

"... Yesterday you ended practice early so you could go over to Seishun Gakuen."

"Why aren't you laughing?" Because it really was a funny joke... or more specifically a very humorous and clever play on words.

"You texted me saying that you're going to break up with Fuji. And as a newly broken up couple, I just find it really strange to find Fuji sitting over there blowing kisses at you every time you look over." Oshitari just had to mention.

"I didn't break up with him yet." Atobe shrugged.

"And why not this time?" Oshitari crossed his arms.

"Because none of your business." Atobe retorted, as they joined the rest of the regulars.

"What's whose business?" The red head on their team wondered aloud.

"Atobe didn't break up with Fuji yet." Oshitari grumbled... and opened his big fat mouth, because he only told Oshitari and confided in him about this whole tennis-distraction-by-dating-ex-boyfriend-Fuji plan because it was seriously getting (tennis) complicated and he would have liked some good advice (on tennis) although Oshitari was never able to provide him any (because he was a terrible tennis player), and he would have liked it if everything remained on the down low... although... He should have known Oshitari would blabber. He always does.

"Ha! Look at your face. Don't worry, Oshitari told us all about the whole Fuji-tennis-Tezuka love triangle." Shishidou was smirking.

Yes, Oshitari the known gossip queen.

Well, it wasn't like he didn't have any dirt on his navy haired teammate.

"Oshitari watches My Little Pony."

"... We all do." Shishidou arched a brow.

Atobe frowned, "Really?"

"It's a pretty good show." Mukahi nodded.

"Usu."

"I've seen a few. It's enjoyable." Ohtori offered a sympathetic smile.

"Don't wake Jirou up. He'll just go on and on about Ponyville." Shishidou smiled dotingly.

"See? Friendship _is _magic." Oshitari smirked.

"Well friends don't tell people what I tell you in confidence." Atobe retorted, offering Oshitari his best glare.

"... I think this is the first time you ever called me your friend." Oshitari pointed out with a strange expression covering his face.

"Yea, and this is the first time you've ever referred to us as... people." Mukahi added mockingly.

"Seriously, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything, but they were asking and I just couldn't help myself." Oshitari confessed.

"Asking what?" He was now genuinely angry. Although, he usually didn't mind it if people spoke behind his back (because there was only just so much praise he could take by the front), it just felt a little different this time.

"Well, you all of a sudden dating Seigaku's Fuji was a little fishy from the get go. It was just strange because you've never had a relationship last more than two days. You were also seriously lame like something out of a Korean love drama, not that I watch those dramas religiously but you know how Oshitari makes us watch things. And the biggest clue was that you didn't fuck him in any way after the first 12 hours." Shishidou listed.

"How do you know that?" Atobe questioned, officially offended.

"For one, Fuji doesn't have that look of shame and regret on his face." Shishidou shrugged.

"Oh Ryou-senpai... That's being a little mean." Ohtori tried to lessen the impeding conflict.

And even though he would have loved to point out that the shame and regret thing was complete bogus, because he's been told numerous times by various people that he was indeed a god under the sheets... or club house, class room, his car, restrooms, billiard's room, the den... regardless, he was damn good. But truth be told, everything else Shishidou said was true... although worded in a rude and disgusting manner that made it all sound worse than it actually was.

"Hi."

Atobe blinked, as Fuji seemed to have magically appeared in front of him. Or glancing around, it appears as if he walked across the tennis courts towards where Fuji was sitting and watching the team... That made more sense.

"Hello." He replied rather awkwardly as he sat next to the brunet.

"Are you okay?" Fuji wondered.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He arched a brow and hoped that Oshitari didn't open his big fat fucking mouth to Fuji as well.

"It looked as if you had an argument with your team." Fuji pointed out.

"Unya..." Fuji's friend chirped, "I'm going to go over and talk to Jirou. Call me over when you're both done talking or whatever."

... Watching the redhead (not the one that got on his nerves) leave, now would be a really good time to... Because sure, technically Fuji had served his original purpose of shoo-shooing Tezuka off the tennis courts. Yes, if he really thought about it... today or anytime really would be a good time to... Hm... But maybe next week? They were after all having a team outing this weekend and he was in no way looking forward to spending the _entire_ time with his team. That would just ruin his weekend. Then there was that movie that they both wanted to see... Besides, for the meantime, Fuji was convenient to have around. It didn't make sense to throw away something that was convenient.

"Are you busy today?" He questioned, leaning back into the couch.

"A little. Why?" Fuji wondered.

"The weather's nice, if you want to come sailing." Atobe recommended.

"I don't think today would be a good day. I made plans with Eiji." Fuji explained.

"Oh." He was a little disappointed, but it was no big deal. Fuji was with him now, right?

"... Keigo?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

He took a moment to glance down at Seigaku's tensai... Hm... Nothing out of the ordinary. And he still couldn't come up with anything after a minute had gone by... Maybe Oshitari would know what Fuji's talking about in this context... Oh right. Maybe he should talk to Jirou instead? He would definitely keep quiet.

"Keigo. You're on top of me." Fuji pointed out.

He arched a brow, still not quite getting it.

"You unzipped my pants." Fuji added.

Now frowning, it would help if Fuji elaborated.

"You unzipped your own pants." Fuji continued.

... Still not getting it.

"Even though I just love our public displays of affection and those little kisses you do... Yes, like that one. I'm not going to have sex with you in the middle of the Hyotei tennis courts with your two hundred plus members watching." Fuji informed while zipping his pants back on and promptly shoving the Hyotei captain off him, "It's Shishidou right? He said something to you didn't he?"

Wait... Was Shishidou also a gossiper?

"He asked me the other day if we did the woo hoo." Fuji explained.

"Woo hoo?" This was the first time he was hearing this term. He would have to consult his dictionary at a later time.

"... Sex." Fuji reworded.

"Why would woo hoo be in any form a synonym for sex?" Atobe wondered.

"It just is." Fuji replied with an amused smile.

"Would you rather woo hoo somewhere more private?" Atobe questioned, and he immediately regretted using this new word. It just wasn't quite of a turn on.

"... I have to leave soon." Fuji reminded.

"Oh right." He nodded, "Well, I don't feel like returning to practice. So if you and Kikumaru need a ride-"

"It's a bit out of the way. We're just visiting Tezuka." Fuji shrugged.

"Ew."

"Excuse me?" Fuji blinked.

"I didn't say anything." He covered.

"Oh... Well, Tezuka just had surgery on his arm yesterday and he stayed overnight just for observation. Oishi said that it was a total success, which is great... But that means he'll be leaving for Germany for rehabilitation. Apparently, they have a really good sports rehabilitation centre there." Fuji elaborated.

"Germany's a nice place." He shrugged.

"I sure hope so... It's pretty far though, so he might not make it back in time for Nationals." Fuji explained.

"Shame." He sighed, feeling oddly guilty. Although, Tezuka wasn't the first person he injured on the courts who proceeded to leave to another country. But, Tezuka was the first person he actually considered as... Oshitari would love this one... his tennis rival. Maybe he really was in love with Seigaku's Tezuka Kunimitsu. Or... no. That wasn't the case. It was all clear to him now...

"Maybe." Fuji hummed, "Although, I can't really blame him for wanting to leave. Tennis is really important to him and if he needs to go through surgery and rehabilitation somewhere far away just to get back into perfect condition, I just can't hold that against him."

... That's right... It was all about Tezuka from the beginning... and the tennis. He was in love with Tezuka Zone, the whole play style that Tezuka adopted. Although standing in one spot throughout the entire match was just lazy and bad showmanship. Nothing as formidable as his Rondo, Tannhauser Serve that didn't bounce or Higuma Ot-... Hm... He had to admit that he did draw some tennis inspiration from the petite brunet sitting next to him. But wait... Yes. It was really all about the tennis. But just not Tezuka's tennis... Maybe...

"Tezuka's the kind of guy who'll put all his effort into something, he worked really hard to get to the point he's at today. I can't blame him. And you see, he just really loves everything there is about tennis. He's just so natural whenever he's holding a tennis racquet and the courts really are his home. Tennis really defines him, and I'm beginning to understand that. So, I don't think I should be mad at him for choosing tennis as his number one priority... right?" Fuji continued.

Then there was that indescribable helpless feeling again, like that time Tezuka's tennis racquet hit the pavement. And it wasn't like he was holding a tennis racquet at the moment, so he couldn't quite blame this on tennis. No. It stopped being about the tennis. It was almost as if...

"Shusuke?"

"Hm?"

"Let's break up."

**To be continued.**

_Thanks for reading this chapter and please review! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Date: November 4, 2011

_Thank you so much for all the reviews! Hearts! And sorry for the slow update!_

**Chapter 7**

The Saint Rudolph dorms were... for lack of better words... Urgh... And to think, his poor precious little brother's room just had to be located at the end of the corridor (furthest away from the exit doors). And although Fuji Shusuke would have loved to have never stepped foot in this awful place, he just really needed some bonding time with cute little Yuuta. After all it's been a few weeks since they last saw each other, so it's only natural to pay him a visit from time to time.

'Wait... where did you say you are?' Eiji's voice rang through his phone.

"I'm talking to Yuuta." Fuji explained, as he rolled around on his younger brother's bed in an attempt to get comfortable... It wasn't going to happen.

'Tell him I say: Hello!'

"Eiji says: Hi." Fuji spared his younger brother a glance.

"Aniki, I don't even know why you're here." Yuuta frowned.

"We're spending time together." Wasn't it obvious?

"You've been on the phone with Eiji-senpai this entire time. Why don't you just go over to his place? I have some friends over and we really want to go over our practice schedule for tomorrow." Yuuta grumbled.

"He's with Oishi and I really don't want to disturb them." Fuji explained.

"Fuji-kun, you do realize that-"

"Mizuki-senpai, don't even bother with him." Yuuta sighed.

"Ew. Eiji?" Fuji called out, rolling over once more so that he didn't have to look at that ugly purple and magenta sweater.

'I heard! Isn't it that gross seaweed head? Yuuta needs to find some better looking friends.'

"What? We're good looking daaane!"

'... What was that?' Eiji whispered.

Fuji frowned while taking a quick peek at the small group of his younger brother's friends, "I really wish I never turned around..."

'Can you repeat that? I think my phone's acting funny.'

"Nothing." Fuji shook his head, "So where was I?"

'I was talking to Jirou one second and when I turn around you completely disappeared! So then I went up to Atobe and asked him where you went and that asshole completely ignored me and then he disappeared somewhere. So I went to talk to Oshitari, to see if he knew something, because he always knows something. But I didn't have any luck there, so I had to visit Tezuka on my own and when he asked where you were, I told him that Yuuta got into an accident-'

Fuji let out a dreadful gasp.

'-and that the dentist said he wasn't sure when Yuuta was going to get out of that coma.' Eiji replied.

"What about me?" Yuuta was frowning.

"Nothing. You're perfect." Fuji cooed.

'So where'd you go?'

"Here." Fuji shrugged.

'St. Rudolph?' Eiji questioned.

"Yes." Fuji nodded, "I just really wanted to visit Yuuta."

'... I know about your whole brother complex, but... why? I mean, you hate St. Rudolph.'

"Brother complex?" Fuji frowned, not quite understanding the term.

"Eiji-kun has a point."

"Yuuta, kick that overdramatic llama out of the room." Fuji practically hissed.

"I would, but Mizuki-senpai has to go over our training schedule first and it's not helping that you're around distracting the entire team." Yuuta shrugged.

'Speaking of the entire team, we all saw your butt by the way.' Eiji exclaimed, 'I wanted to tell you earlier, but you took off without telling me.'

"Sorry." Fuji apologized, "Wait... You all saw my butt?"

"I didn't."

"Shut up Atsushi."

'Yup, not like I haven't seen your butt before. But I have to admit that it was my first time seeing your butt in public. You fully woke Jirou up.' Eiji laughed.

"How embarrassing... I don't know what got into him, but he pushed me down all of a sudden and started kissing me and taking off my pants like he was making some kind of a point." Fuji blushed before his stomach made a sickening turn, "... Because he kind of... broke up? ... or... well, he ended things after."

'Atobe broke up with you?' Eiji's voice echoed through the phone.

"Wait dane... Yuuta is your brother dating Hyotei's Atobe Keigo?" Duck face exclaimed.

"Apparently not anymore." Yuuta shrugged, "Can we please talk about our new training schedule?"

"I thought he was dating Tezuka... I kind of want to hear the rest of this story..."

"Not you too Akazawa-buchou."

"It's good to take data on other teams..."

"Shut up Mizuki-senpai!"

'What's with all the noise?' Eiji wondered.

"I don't know. Yuuta's friends are going over some tennis training regiment or something. Can you believe him though?" Fuji grumbled.

'Yuuta?'

"No. Keigo." Fuji corrected.

'Wait... Which part? Because from the way you two have been acting on our double dates, him pushing you down and trying to woo hoo you isn't too different from what happened at the ice cream shop. And about the break up part... Well, it's not like you were actually dating him, right?' Eiji listed.

"... I..." Fuji could feel his face heat up, "I was supposed to break up with him. It wasn't supposed to be the other way around."

'Nya?'

"I asked him out to get Tezuka jealous." Fuji pointed out, "I pretended to date him and be in love with him. I was supposed to break up with him as soon as Tezuka came crawling back to me."

'And?'

"Tezuka hasn't yet!" Fuji grumbled.

'Because you had a boyfriend... kind of... Whatever. We'll go visit him tomorrow at the hospital.' Eiji replied comfortingly.

"He's leaving the country for rehabilitation." Fuji stated, "He's probably worrying about when he'll be able to hold a tennis racquet again."

'You know, it's not always about the tennis.' Eiji clarified.

"It's always about the tennis." Fuji retorted, "It's the reason why Tezuka broke up with me in the first place. And with Keigo, it's probably the reason why he probably agreed to date me remember? Did you seriously think we liked each other? He probably wanted to just throw Tezuka off his game by dating me and nothing else. And with Tezuka the way he is, I guess Keigo just didn't need me anymore. Although, it's not like he actually defeated Tezuka in a tennis match. Well, okay... in a default way... but. What am I going to do about Tezuka now?"

"Are they talking about tennis?"

"Shut up Mizuki! I want to hear this..."

"Guys... the schedule..." Yuuta tried.

'Didn't you tell me that Tezuka told you that he still loves you a few days ago? I'm sure if you told him that you and Atobe broke up, he'd want to date you again.' Eiji replied thoughtfully.

"Tezuka's leaving in a few days for Germany. The last thing on his mind is... me. And before he leaves, he's going to be too busy packing and recovering that it's not like we'll really have a chance to talk." Fuji explained.

'You don't have to talk! All you gotta do is have him stick his penis- Don't look at me like that.'

"Huh?" Fuji blinked.

'Syuichiro. He's giving me that look my mom gives me whenever I do something bad.' Eiji explained, 'Well, if you wanted to talk to him, why did you ditch out on the hospital visit?'

"I don't know." Fuji confessed, "You know what it is actually? It's all Shishidou's fault."

'Shishidou? What did he do this time?'

"Something. I can feel it." Fuji accused.

'Well, if it helps, Oshitari told me that earlier Shishidou was making fun of Atobe and his lack of a sex life.' Eiji explained.

"He did what?" Fuji arched a brow.

'Made fun of Atobe's lack of a sex life?' His best friend replied unsurely.

Then something dawned upon him... Maybe it wasn't about the tennis... Maybe tennis wasn't involved at all.

"Eiji." Fuji called out, "It's not about tennis."

'Told you so!'

"It's about the woo hoo."

'... What? ... How?'

"Oshitari told me Keigo was a real player before he was forced to settle down with me. So maybe between the tennis and the sex, Keigo being the huge scumbag that he is chose sex. And too bad for him, but since we were kind of not really dating, he was stuck having to do sex with me." Fuji clarified, "And I wasn't about to have him stick his really big... Did you see it?"

'Not really. I mean, we were pretty far from where you two were.'

"It was huge!" Fuji recalled.

'It kind of explains why he's such a dick most of the time. Get it?' Eiji snickered, 'Yea, Syuichiro's not getting it.'

"Eiji. It had to be thicker than Kabaji's wrist." Fuji described seriously.

"I don't think they're talking about tennis anymore." One of Yuuta's friends coughed.

"Please, can we not talk about my older brother's sex life and his boyfriend's dick?" Yuuta asked, looking a little sick.

'Hey, I bet he must look funny naked. Not at all proportionate.' The redhead commented, "Well, since you're so excited, maybe you should have let him poke it in a few times. Hold on... Yes, we've been talking about Atobe's penis okay? Fujiko and I can't always be talking about your penis. And believe me Syuichiro, we talk about your thing a lot even though there isn't much to talk about!'

"Eiji?"

'I'm complimenting you! Sure it's small, but I'm saying that you know how to use it. Unya! Why are you being all upset for?'

"Eiji? Do you want me to call you back?" Fuji questioned with faint concern.

'Huh? Uh... Wait... No. No, we're good. Where were we again?' Eiji stuttered.

"I was getting in his way Eiji... Because with me around, he can't get any woo hoo done. It was never about the tennis. It's all about the woo hoo." Fuji explained. It was all starting to make sense now...

'Or ... Maybe you just like him?'

"I know I like Tezuka." Fuji frowned.

'I'm not talking about Tezuka.' Eiji corrected, 'You know, denial isn't just a river in Egypt and it isn't just the title to this story.'

"... Oh." Fuji frowned before his best friend's words dawned on him, "Oh! What? No! ... I mean, yes he kind of grew on me. Keigo's a good guy-"

'You just called him a scumbag.'

"I know... but he's a really good person inside." Fuji elaborated, "But that's about all there is to it."

'Shu-chan, you're my best friend. And I love you to death.' Eiji started.

"... I love you too." Fuji replied, wondering where the redhead was going with this.

'I think Ohtori's right. You've got to stop thinking.'

"Huh?"

'Listen, I need to go now. Syuichiro's gonna prove that just because something's small doesn't mean that it can't pack a mean punch.' Eiji announced, 'So don't worry about it. Like Ohtori said, don't think too much about it. We'll talk more in five minutes.'

"... Five minutes?" Fuji frowned.

'I know what you're thinking. It might only be five minutes, but every second is worth it!' Eiji chirped before hanging up.

Hanging up his own phone, he continued to stare at that ugly white wall in front of him... Yes, there was no need to get his head wrapped up in this whole Atobe situation. There was no need to make sense of whatever Atobe did. Because first off, he would never understand the thought process that went on inside the Hyotei captain's head like he does with Tezuka. And secondly, there was just no need to. Atobe did his part. Tezuka was sufficiently jealous. All he had to do now was talk to Tezuka and tell him that he was now single. Maybe it would help if he undid a few buttons on his shirt, because showing off more skin would definitely help his cause. And just let things fall perfectly into place...

Eiji was right. Ohtori was right. He just didn't need to think about it.

"Thank you for this talk Yuuta." Fuji sat up and gave his younger brother the fondest of smiles.

"What talk? You were on the phone the entire time with Eiji-senpai." Yuuta corrected.

"I love you too. Okaasan says to come home more often because she misses you." Fuji informed.

"... Yea." Yuuta had a really cute blush covering his cheeks.

"Aww..."

"Shut up Mizuki-senpai." Yuuta grumbled.

"I'm going, so have a good night." Fuji waved.

"You too aniki."

"By the way, I'm telling kaasan that you had a bunch of friends over in your dorm room and that these dorms are distracting you from your school work and sleeping early. You should definitely transfer back to Seigaku." Fuji added.

"... Just leave!"

**To be continued.**

_Thanks for reading this chapter! And please review! :3_


	8. Chapter 8

Date: November 15, 2011

_Thanks for everyone who reviewed! Super long chapter coming up, I hope you all enjoy it!_

**Chapter 8**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

Now this was certainly no way to start off morning practice... Regardless, Atobe Keigo had no idea why a bunch of his team mates were so upset. Unless... Did the new couches not come in? It rained yesterday, so naturally they would all get replaced with new ones. Was there a delivery problem? Oh no! Where was he going to sit in between practice routines? ... It was just such a hassle to bring down his oversized art deco leather chair from his office in the student council room...

"What's with this new bullshit rule?" Shishidou growled, very unrefined of him. But expected of someone who threw frequent temper tantrums and chopped off a good amount of hair from his own head with a pair of blunt safety scissors. But at least he knew what they were upset about. And thank god it wasn't the couches.

"It's clearly explained. Learn to read." Atobe advised.

"I know how to fucking read! What I don't fucking understand is why you would come up with such a stupid rule in the first place!" Shishidou yelled... again, very unrefined.

"Atobe, are you serious about this relationship ban?" Oshitari was frowning again despite his constant warning of frown lines. And obviously Oshitari hasn't visited his doctor yet regarding his hearing impairment.

"Yes, dating is prohibited. If you want to be members of the tennis club, you need to be fully dedicated. Relationships are an obvious distraction, so-"

"Fuck that!" Mukahi (using that irritating voice of his) whined, "I'm not going to break up with Yuushi because some asshole is making up stupid rules-"

"Did you just interrupt-"

"You fucking interrupted me too you jer-"

"Again! You lack basic manners and-"

"Atobe, shut up for a second. Mukahi, you break up with Oshitari all the time over stupid things like that whole ice skating incident." Shishidou grumbled.

"Why did you just bring that up?" Oshitari hissed.

"Because you didn't bump into that girl by accident! You fucking had the hots for her and pretended you didn't know how to skate!" Mukahi shrieked.

"I don't know how to skate!" Oshitari replied defensively.

"And you're great at skiing!" Mukahi indicted.

"They're two different things!" Oshitari argued.

"Hey dickhead!" Shishidou interrupted.

"You talking to me assjerk?" Mukahi growled.

"No you bitch! Atobe's the dickhead!" Shishidou replied pointedly, "Listen just because Fuji broke up with your sorry ass, doesn't mean that everyone else has to be single too."

"He didn't break up with me. I broke up with-"

"No one fucking cares!" Shishidou retorted.

Atobe really didn't like this... He just couldn't for the life of him understand why all his regulars were raging on him and losing whatever little manners they possessed in the first place. And he didn't know what to do... because everyone listens to him... they just did. Maybe if he snapped his fingers they would be quiet?

"Why the fuck are you snapping?" Mukahi yelled.

... How come that didn't work? It usually does...

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Jirou yelled, "Okay. OKAY! I get it! I'm sorry okay?"

"... Why are you apologizing?" Shishidou frowned.

"Why are you awake?" Oshitari added.

"... Did Jirou of all people just tell us to... shut up?" Mukahi blinked.

"So what if I'm always tired and sleepy during practice? It's fucking practice! During matches I wake up, I do my thing! I win!" Jirou elaborated with furrowed brows.

"Did Jirou just swear?" Shishidou gave the curly haired teen a foreign look.

"... I think he did." Ohtori nodded.

"You know what? I bet you're all fucking jealous of my stamina! Especially you douche face!" Jirou pointed.

Atobe blinked, "Me? ... Douche face?"

"Yea! You're just jealous because you couldn't even get it up Fuji's ass while you two were dating or whatever messed up thing you want to call it. FYI, if you want to keep a secret don't go talking to mister gossip queen over there." Jirou yelled, "So fuck your rules! And for the record, I'm going to keep fucking Mune-chan every fucking night regardless! And guess what? I'm going to come into practice fucking tired because of it and there's nothing you or your stupid rule paper can say about that!"

... Huh?

Forget the whole douche face thing...

He exchanged glances with other members of his team.

... Wait a second...

... What?

"You two are dating?" Oshitari was the first to clear his throat.

"... Usu."

"Yea idiot!" Jirou spat, "Why the fuck do you think I'm tired all the time?"

"... Don't you suffer from some kind of narcolepsy or something?" Shishidou wondered.

"No dumbass!" Jirou retorted, "Its cause I'm up most of the night giving this cute piece of ass the Greek. And I'm fucking tired because I always put in all the work and Mune-chan always lies there like an irresistibly attractive dead fish. Just the way I like it."

... Did... Huh...

... Wait a second...

"Kabaji! You're the catcher?" Mukahi shrieked or did something along those lines. At this point, his high pitched whines, squeals, yells, complaints, noise, just name it, they all sounded the same. Regardless, he asked the question everyone was thinking.

"Usu."

"Atobe-buchou?" Ohtori provided needed change from the current conversation. And he really didn't want to hear more about the rather disturbing personal lives of his teammates.

He spared the second year a glance, "How can I help you?"

"Why did you create the relationship ban?" Ohtori asked quietly, while somehow managing to silence the other regulars... perhaps Ohtori would make a good candidate for captain next year... Hm... Definitely on the top of his list now. Although, he was pretty sure he answered this question earlier...

"Do you have a hearing impairment as well?" First Oshitari and now Ohtori? Was this contagious? Regardless, if Ohtori wanted to be captain, he needed to get that checked.

"No... I heard what you said. We need to focus on tennis, I agree but I actually think that dating Ryou-senpai has helped with our doubles game." Ohtori was either blushing or holding his breath for a really long time, "Um... The thing is... Uh..."

This was getting annoying.

"Ah... Actually..." Ohtori struggled.

Very annoying, "Just speak out."

"Don't talk to him that way." Shishidou retorted.

"Sorry." Ohtori apologized (as he should), "It's just that... You're a little intimidating buchou. Well, more than usual..."

"Him? Intimidating?" Oshitari snorted.

"Well, maybe not to you Oshitari-senpai... but as an upperclassman and talented tennis player, a lot of us juniors and freshmen look up to you." Ohtori explained, "Buchou, you've just been really angry recently. And you're making us all run extra laps and do extra exercises that everyone's getting really worn down..."

He frowned... He did feel irritable these past few days... But he didn't think that he took it out on the team. Although... they did have an increase in their training regiment... but for good reason, "I'm just making sure everyone is ready for our practice match against Rikkaidai."

"That's not it buchou." Ohtori's face was red again, "Since that day you announced that you broke up with Fuji-san, you've been... um... upset. Like this."

Forget the frown lines...

"... I think that you really like Fuji-san. Because while you were dating Fuji-san, you smiled a lot. And I don't think I've ever seen you smile before then." Ohtori added.

"I smile." Atobe corrected.

Ohtori shook his head, "No, I mean... With Fuji-san, you have a different kind of smile on your face. The kind of smile Ryou-san and I share. Or sometimes between Oshitari-senpai and Mukahi-senpai... Even now that I think about... Akutagawa-senpai and Kabaji-kun too."

"Hear that Mune-chan? We've got the seal of approval from Choutarou and that's good for life." Jirou poked the taller boy.

"Atobe?" Oshitari called out with concern.

"Shut up for a goddamn second!" He held his hand up... He just couldn't quite pin point it. And by this point, it was just plain frustrating. He had to think back... Tezuka. It all started with Tezuka. So Fuji was completely out of the question. It was all about Tezuka. God did he hate him... It was the entire law of physics defying Tezuka Zone. The glasses. The perfect shoes laces... It was because he was a fantastic tennis player and more dedicated to the sport than anyone he knows. And it unnerved him. And yes, he was jealous. He was jealous that Tezuka cared so much about some sport he used to play as a recreational past time during childhood, and still plays as something merely recreational. After all, he only joined the Hyotei tennis team because they didn't offer polo. But that wasn't the end to it...

There was more... There was that feeling of utter helplessness as Tezuka's tennis racquet hit the ground. And somewhere deep inside his subconscious he _knew_. He could never compare to Tezuka. No matter how hard he tried, he would never compare to Seigaku's captain. And...

It _wasn't_ about tennis.

Because as a tennis player, he was always improving. With Tezuka, it was like a vicious cycle where he would win a few and lose a few matches. They were playing at the same calibre. Yet they were on completely different levels regardless. It _wasn't_ about tennis. And... It _wasn't _about Tezuka. And although he hated to admit it, Fuji wasn't out of the question. Because really... Everything came to be about Fuji Shusuke.

And a sudden new realization hit him... They dated. Sure, he started off acting the role of the perfect boyfriend in order to throw Tezuka off his game. But... Gradually, the hand holding, the hugs, kisses, dates, everything started to feel natural. They were actually dating for a short period of time. They made plans! He was going to bring Fuji to the Hyotei training camp because he would rather spend his time there kissing Fuji's amazingly soft lips than spend time actually training with his team. He tried to have sex with Fuji in the middle of the Hyotei tennis courts just to prove to Shishidou what exactly? That it's been well over the initial 12 hour sex marker, which shouldn't matter because they weren't really dating... but when he had Fuji pushed over, he kind of maybe thought they were... or he forgot that they weren't. Either way, it was just so unlike all those other faceless people he's dated. He wanted to see Fuji. He wanted to hold Fuji. He wanted to be kind to Fuji. He actually wanted Fuji to be happy. And... he wasn't the one who could do that for him. It was this helplessness... The same feeling as that day Tezuka's tennis racquet hit the pavement. Because Fuji's everything was all about Tezuka Kunimitsu.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

"Give up Ohtori, Atobe's not going to change his mind on this stupid rule." Mukahi sighed.

"Atobe?" Oshitari called out once more, the look of concern never leaving his face.

"... I think I'm in love with Fuji Shusuke."

* * *

><p>It wasn't like Fuji Shusuke was in a bad mood. The thing is, it's just been raining, and raining, and raining non-stop these past few days that his mood has been a little below average. Because it has been scientifically proven that weather can a hundred percent affect a person's mood and-... he's starting to sound like Inui... Well, it's raining which meant after school tennis practice will most likely be cancelled again and that meant he didn't have a good reason to accidentally bump into Tezuka and have that talk he's been meaning to have with him for the longest time since Tezuka kind of confessed that he still had feelings and after... Atobe kind of broke up with him... Scratch that. Fuji Shusuke was in a bad mood.<p>

"Finally! Break time!" Eiji clapped his hands together in delight.

"Yay." Fuji sighed unenthusiastically.

"Come on! Let's go visit Momo." Eiji suggested.

"He's the last person I want to see." Fuji mumbled, using his arms to pillow his head over his desk.

"... I would have thought the last person you wanted to see would be-"

"Tezuka?" Fuji sat upright.

"What? No. I was going to say Atobe." Eiji shrugged.

"No. Oishi." Fuji pointed.

"What? Why would it be Oishi?" Eiji frowned.

"No! He's behind you with Tezuka." Fuji explained.

The redhead quickly turned around, "Oh!"

"Hello, hope we're not interrupting anything. But I noticed you've been spending break these past few days in class rather than up to your usual mischief." Oishi greeted with a short nod, "So, we just wanted to stop by."

"Very thoughtful of you." Eiji grinned as he patted his boyfriend's head.

Show offs...

It wasn't like he was jealous or anything of his best friend and his perfect relationship with their team's vice captain. Well... Almost perfect relationship if Oishi was an inch or two or maybe three or perhaps four bigger... And didn't have to style his hair like that... And maybe if Oishi didn't have to have such lame personality and lecture them every time they trip wired the club room or did anything fun. It wasn't like Atobe ever lecture them when they exchanged ice cream to wasabi in all of Hyotei's ice cream machines...

"Hey, Fufu-chan?" Eiji prodded, promptly snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hi." He blinked.

"I've been calling your name for the past five minutes." The redhead rolled his eyes.

"Oh... Sorry." Fuji blinked once more. He kind of drifted off there... Well, he was having a bit of trouble sleeping these past few days. It wasn't anything big really. There wasn't some kind of Oscar the Grouch hiding under his bed, although why he would be under his bed would be a complete mystery because everyone knows he lives in a trashcan. It was just that, he spent most of the night thinking despite trying not to.

"Nya! You're zoning out again!" Eiji poked, "Come on! Oishi and Tezuka came all the way here to see us!"

"Our class is right next to yours, so it's no big deal." Oishi assured.

"Sorry." Fuji found himself apologizing once more.

"Fuji, do you think we can talk?" Tezuka questioned.

And maybe Tezuka Kunimitsu was the last person he wanted to see. Because at the moment, he wasn't usually loving those butterflies that always popped into his stomach every time his captain spoke. But... Hm... No. It wasn't so bad actually. Atobe surely is the last person he would ever want to see. Although, it wasn't like he was angry at him or anything. Or maybe just a little... He _is_ the reason why Tezuka's arm got worse and the reason why he'll be leaving in a few days to a far off country. After all, Tezuka wasn't supposed to get hurt. He was only supposed to get jealous and realize that maybe tennis wasn't so important. Regardless, it wasn't like Atobe had defeated Tezuka during that match. It was a forfeit win, and those things just don't count. And for some reason all this tennis talk just made him a tad bit more upset. It was always about tennis. No. Momoshiro was the last person he wanted to see. Him and that irritating way he uses his outdoor voice in indoor situations.

"Fuji?" Tezuka's voice brought his attention back to the tall bespectacled brunet.

"Oh, yea. Sure." Fuji nodded.

"I'll wait for you by the door." Tezuka informed as he walked on ahead.

Fuji slowly stood up... he felt sick. He really needed to start sleeping right... and eating.

"Hey Shu-chan?" Eiji placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Don't force yourself." Eiji advised.

"We're just talking." Fuji reassured, "Knowing Tezuka, it's probably about our team's line up."

"Shusuke." And from the tone of Eiji's voice and from the expression from his face alone, Fuji could tell his best friend was genuinely concerned.

"I won't force myself." Fuji informed before walking out of the classroom.

"What did Kikumaru say?" Tezuka wondered as they walked down the crowded hallway.

"Huh? Oh... Nothing." Fuji shrugged.

"I see..." Tezuka murmured.

"Do you want to go to the clubroom?" Fuji suggested, "I would suggest the roof, but it's still raining."

"Sure." Tezuka nodded.

"I heard your surgery was a success." Fuji congratulated out of lack of anything better to talk about.

"Yes, the surgeon was very professional." Tezuka informed.

"Sorry, I didn't have the chance to visit you in the hospital." Fuji apologized.

"It's okay." Tezuka reassured.

"No. I'm terrible." Fuji sighed, "With everything between us, the least I could do was pay you a visit."

"It's fine really." Tezuka insisted, "I know you were probably busy."

"What do you mean?" Fuji blinked. Did that Yuuta-dentist-coma story Eiji came up with really work?

"Here." Tezuka sounded as he held the door to the clubroom open.

"Thanks." Fuji walked in and took a seat on the couch. He had to admit that Eiji was right... He has been zoning out and to be honest, he's been in a terrible mood. Recalling his previous conversation with his captain... Maybe his world did revolve around him, which meant his world revolved around tennis. Tezuka's arm, Tezuka zone, more tennis, fucking grip tape that doesn't quite stick properly to his racquet... It was the reason why Tezuka broke up with him in the first place. It's how little Ryoma somehow fights all the bullies who pick on him. It's how he met his closest friends and the love of his life Tezuka in the first place. Understandably he was upset... He just couldn't compete with the sport.

"... Where did this couch come from?" Tezuka was frowning.

"Oh..." Fuji mirrored Tezuka's frown, "Eiji and I stole it from Hyotei. We kept it up on the roof because no one but us usually goes up there. But when it started to rain, we kept it in Sumire-chan's office. She said we were distracting and made us move the couch down here."

"... I see." Tezuka's frown was still in place as he took a seat next to him.

Even though first place always came naturally to him, for the first time in his life he would have to settle for second. And second to a sport.

"Fuji," Tezuka started, "I... Are you okay?"

Fuji took a moment to glance into his captain's brown eyes... Tezuka was never one to stutter.

"I'm fine. Why?" Fuji blinked.

"You seem a little upset." Tezuka pointed out.

"Oh..." Fuji hummed, "No, it's just that I haven't been sleeping properly these past few days."

"Actually..." Tezuka began before drifting off.

"Huh?" Fuji prodded.

"I heard from Oishi." Tezuka informed.

"Heard what?" Fuji wondered.

"About you and Atobe... Kikumaru told him." Tezuka clarified.

Oh... He meant the break up. The only person who hasn't questioned him about that thus far seemed to now be Inui... strange. He hoped Inui was feeling okay... Regardless, it seems like Eiji's taking a page out of Oshitari's gossip book. Yes, Oshitari... he hoped they would still be able to talk normally if they were to bump into each other at Nationals. And Jirou... Not so much Shishidou, but he was definitely going to miss Ohtori...

"Are you okay?" Tezuka repeated.

"I'm..." Fuji paused. Ohtori... Ohtori said to stop thinking so hard. And tennis never crossed his mind when he stayed up all night staring at his ceiling.

"Fuji?" Tezuka frowned.

"Tezuka?" Fuji called out.

"Hm?"

"Tennis isn't what's keeping me awake at night."

"Excuse me?" Tezuka's frown deepened.

"Can I talk to you?" Fuji turned to face his captain.

"Aren't we talking now?" Tezuka continued to frown.

"No. I _really_ need to talk to you." Fuji emphasized, "It's just... you're the only person who I think understands me in a kind of way that only someone who I was really in love with could understand me."

"Okay." Tezuka nodded.

"I..." He didn't know where to start...

"Fuji. Just start from the beginning." Tezuka reassured.

Fuji gave his captain a nod. He didn't need to make a deep analysis of the past. It was all about retelling everything from the start. And that didn't require any thinking.

"I was really angry when you broke up with me." Fuji began, "I couldn't understand why you would pick tennis over someone you said you love. I was really, really angry. But... I get it now. You love tennis, no... you are tennis. And if I really loved you, I should have been supportive of the fact that you wanted to work on yourself more. But I was angry. And in a way, I still am. Because it's always about tennis."

Tezuka remained impassive.

"I wanted you back, so I... I asked Atobe Keigo to be my boyfriend. I wanted to make you jealous and hurt the same way I was hurting. And maybe then you'd realize how important I am to you and take me back." Fuji confessed, "You know, it also helped that he's one of your biggest tennis rivals."

"... Does he know about this?" Tezuka wondered.

"Ah... No..." Fuji shook his head, "Although, he's really perceptive... So I think he knows that I didn't ask him out with good intentions. And even though we've never talked about this... I don't think he agreed to be my boyfriend because he liked me or anything like that. I think it's because he wanted to beat you and throw you off your game... Did it work?"

"A bit." Tezuka offered a resigned smile, "I knew my arm wasn't at its best and I shouldn't have participated in the practice match against him... and even then, I took the practice match way too seriously because I just felt the bit more competitive."

"He would be really glad to hear that." Fuji shared his smile, "How come tennis is taking everything away from me?"

"I should be the one saying that." Tezuka sighed.

"At least you still have your tennis." Fuji pointed out, "It's just always about tennis. It's kind of ridiculous, but I'm jealous of a sport."

"Sorry." Tezuka apologized, "I didn't want to make it seem like I chose tennis over you... Although, ultimately that was the case. I just-"

"I know." Fuji smiled, "You really love tennis. I shouldn't be mad at you over something you love and something that makes you happy. I understand that now... You know, he really likes tennis too."

"Atobe's a good player." Tezuka commented.

"... I think I'm in love with him." Fuji slowly acknowledged, the words sounding so foreign on his tongue... yet so right.

And it felt like a fog had lifted.

"I'm in love with Atobe Keigo." Fuji repeated, just for the sake of confirming his own feelings. "I don't know when this started or what changed, but I started to look forward to seeing him. When we weren't holding hands, I wanted to. I would stand just a few inches closer to him than I usually would, just so he would put his arm around me. I got into the whole routine of calling him every night before bed just to say good night and tell him how much I love him. And after some time, I think... I started to actually mean it. We were dating. I know that at the beginning, I was just acting like I was really in love with him just to make you jealous. But... It all started to feel really real. Or, maybe it was just me since he didn't have any trouble breaking up with me."

Glancing up at Tezuka, he couldn't help but feel a sudden wave of guilt, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Even after we just talked a few days ago and after it must have taken you a lot of courage to say everything that you did... I-"

"You wanted to talk to me, so we're talking." Tezuka replied briskly, "Personally, I can't help but to hate him. I have that history with him. I hate his personality, his effective but severe playing style, I hate how he could so easily make you fall in love with him when I was so sure your world revolved around me. I hope you never get the chance to see him again."

"I'm so sorry." Fuji sincerely apologized, "I know I wanted you to feel this way... but, I really screwed it up didn't I?"

"As your captain, I advise you to focus on tennis and to watch your well being. I'm concerned about how you've been behaving these past few days and just do what you need to do to fix it. I highly advise against dating, because it's an unnecessary distraction." Tezuka continued, "As a friend and teammate, I think you're wonderful. There's something wrong with him for breaking up with you. You deserve much better than someone like him."

"That's the same thing Taka-san said to me." Fuji let out solemn chuckle.

"Fuji, as you ex-boyfriend," Tezuka carried on with a slight upward curve to his lips, "Go talk to him. Tell him everything you've said to me, because it was all meant for him to hear. It's hard not to fall so completely in love with you and he must be crazy if he isn't. Trust me, I have experience."

"Thank you... You always say the right things." Fuji mirrored his smile, "But I think I'm going to give up while I'm early. He's never cared about me and I doubt he's in love with me. This was all probably a giant game to him and in the end he doesn't need me anymore."

"If that's the case, I'll come back from Germany a better tennis player than ever before that he'll have to take you back if he ever hopes to beat me." Tezuka asserted.

"Well, I don't think your plan's going to work." Fuji's smile widened, "I don't want him to date me over tennis. I've conceded enough battles to tennis and I know a battle loss."

"Then if that's the case, I'll come back from Germany a better tennis player than ever and I'll defeat him anyways for being a big enough idiot to let someone like you go." Tezuka corrected.

Fuji let out a small laugh, "Tezuka, you'll always be my Mr. Perfect, won't you?"

"Whenever you need me to be." Tezuka replied softly.

"We need you for Nationals, so get well fast." Fuji ordered.

"Come on, break is almost over." Tezuka stood up.

"Right." Fuji nodded, following his captain out of the clubroom, "I'm sorry, I know you wanted to talk to me... but I ended up saying a bunch of things."

"We can still have my talk." Tezuka shrugged.

"I'm not sure if I want to now." Fuji replied, as the taller bespectacled brunet stopped mid step. Impassive brown eyes now staring down at him.

"Fuji, I love you. Will you go out with me again?" Tezuka questioned.

Fuji blinked. He was kind of expecting Tezuka to say something along those lines, but nevertheless he still managed to take the words straight out of his mouth.

"Atobe's going to be in trouble if you keep quiet." Tezuka walked past him.

"... Are you teasing me?"

"FUJI-SENPAI!"

They both winced.

"Momoshiro, please refrain from yelling in the hallway." Tezuka addressed.

"Sorry." Momoshiro apologized (his voice not dropping a single decibel), "Guess who I ran into?"

"... Momo-chan, when have we ever been the type to take part in your guessing games?" Fuji questioned softly.

"... Uh... Sorry. I bumped into Hyotei's Kabaji in the hallway. He was looking for you." Momoshiro notified.

"Where is he?" Fuji wondered curiously, lifting his head up in attempt to spot the tall and bulky teen. It shouldn't have been this much of a chore...

"He left." Momoshiro explained, "He just had to give something to you. But I told him that I could do it, since he's missing school and all. So I told him to go back and to let me handle this."

"Thank you." Fuji nodded as he took the small envelope from his junior's hands.

"Is that a plane ticket?" Momoshiro asked curiously, as Fuji opened it.

"... I think so. Although, I can't read the airport name." Fuji frowned.

"It's German." Tezuka pointed out, "It's a plane ticket to Germany."

"Eh? Why?" Momoshiro wondered.

"You should use it." Tezuka shrugged.

"I'm not going to. So stop teasing me." Fuji replied with discomfort.

"... Wait... Buchou? Teasing? Sense of humour? What are you talking about?" Momoshiro blinked.

"Use your indoor voice. Indoor voice Momoshiro." Fuji reminded.

"Oh... Sorry!" Momoshiro was still as loud as ever.

"For someone who doesn't care for you, he's doing an awful lot." Tezuka commented before making his way back to class.

"Fuji-senpai, there's only one plane ticket? How about the rest of us?" Momoshiro wondered.

"What about you?" Fuji took a moment to really scrutinize his junior. It was a wonder Momoshiro wasn't held back a few grades.

"... We'd like to visit buchou in Germany too." Momoshiro shrugged.

"Momoshiro?" Fuji sighed.

"Yes Fuji-senpai?"

"You really are the last person I would ever want to see."

**To be continued.**

_Thank for reading! Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9 (End)

Date: November 5, 2012

_I thought it was about time I finish this thing. Sorry for the really, really long wait._

**Chapter 9**

Sanada Genichirou was a man of not many expressions. According to Yukimura, he was a frowner because... well... he frowns a lot. Not that he knew about it. It came as a surprise on his very first day in his freshman year at Rikkai Dai, when Yukimura Seiichi stood in front of his desk (for some reason everyone else stood as far away as possible) and asked with that pretty little smile of his why he looked so gosh darn angry... and then proceeded to tease him about that stern expression on his face. He remembered going home that night, locking himself in the bathroom and just staring at his own reflection in the mirror. There wasn't anything unusual about his face... save for a growing wrinkle on his forehead and deepening indentations between his brows. Yanagi says they're frown lines, but those things don't exist... right? Regardless, this was his natural face! Besides... wouldn't it be creepy to be smiling all the time? No one can be happy all the time... and judging from all the people that he knew that constantly smiled... shudder... they all shared the same deviously mischievous scheming trait.

But at the moment, he couldn't help but feel the corners of his lips twitch awkwardly and contort into a strange shape unaccustomed to the muscles in his cheeks. And as the match progressed, his lips continued to twist (at times painfully) upwards. To think... He was beating Hyotei's idiot captain Atobe Keigo by a landslide.

"6-3." The umpire called out, "Match goes to Sanada Genichirou!"

The courts were silent.

And he was thankful for the eerie stillness that seemed to have settled over the Hyotei like a dense fog, because now nothing was distracting him from imprinting Atobe's pitiful losing face in his mind. Yes... Silence was golden.

"Hey buchou! You're a fucking idiot!" That loud redhead who played a match earlier against Yagyuu was screaming from the other side of the fence, earning a confused look from the Hyotei captain.

"... Did I win?" The dark haired teen glanced over to the umpire, generally confused.

"I won." He could feel his brows furrow... This was getting irritating.

"Oh... Is the match over?" Hyotei's captain was... denser than usual.

"I won." He repeated. Although... for some reason, his gloriously victoriously landslide win was quickly feeling less and less wonderful.

"Okay. I'm... I should go. Maybe... Morocco?"

"What's wrong with you?" It wasn't a question out of any kind of concern. Because he really couldn't care less about the well being of this moron in front of him. It was more a means of discovering why this once amazing feeling of victory was quickly, very quickly being reduced to almost pure irritation.

"It's been a while since I rode a camel." Atobe replied.

"... What?" He could feel the crease between his brows deepen.

"I think I still have that camel farm up there."

"Camels?" This... wasn't making any sense at all. Regardless, "It looks like we won't have any troubles defeating you again at Nationals this year too."

"Ah... that's right."

He could feel his lips curve awkwardly once more, "I'm glad you agree. Hyotei will be no match against-"

"Father took the jet... I _could _use the spare... Maybe... I should take the yacht?"

He could feel his fist ball up, "That's enough! I have had enough of-"

"So, about this guy..." Hyotei's prodigy hastily stood by his... moronic captain's side, "He's not his usual... _perky_... self. So, don't discount us at all based on his performance alone."

"Wait! So are the rumours true?" When had Marui materialized next to him? And what rumours?

"Not really." The navy haired teen arched a brow.

"So... This guy wasn't the reason why Seigaku's Tezuka and Fuji broke up? I heard that he and Tezuka played a tennis match and the loser would get Fuji." Niou also came out of nowhere.

"... Why would loser get Fuji?" Marui looked visibly upset, "And that's not what happened! I heard that Tezuka has a totally weird tennis sex fetish-"

"Speaking of tennis sex fetishes..."

"-and brought a bunch of tennis balls into bed. And it was just one too many balls in bed that Fuji called it quits. And then your captain decided to swoop in and-"

"... Kirihara's last girlfriend broke up with him because he brought his racquet into bed and..."

"-apparently they dated for a few months while Tezuka was in tennis rehab to get over his tennis fetish. And I heard he had to go to the hospital because he relapsed during rehab and did that thing with the tennis racquet when you-"

"I NEVER HAD A GIRLFRIEND!"

"... With an attitude like that, I can see why..."

"-And when he finally got out of rehab, Fuji totally broke up with your captain... No offense... And went back to Tezuka." Marui managed to say that all in one breath.

"Didn't Atobe break up with Fuji? If it were me, I would've broken up with him. I wouldn't have even dated him in the first place." Kirihara was sulking.

"QUIET!" He bellowed.

Everyone was talking all at once, but from what he gathered... This idiot and Seishun Gakuen's Fuji Shusuke were dating at some point... and at some point Fuji was dating Tezuka? There was some kind of tennis match, and no doubt this moron (who was still muttering something about yachting) lost, if it was against Tezuka. Although, now it all makes sense why he's such a good tennis player since he went to rehab to get off some kind of drug. But now he's apparently clean, so Fuji went back to him and broke up with this idiot... who threw the match because...

"YOU!" He pointed a furious finger at the Hyotei captain. He could feel that familiar vein on his forehead throb, the palm of his hands now stinging as he tightened his fist. "How dare you mix an honourable tennis match with... cheap romance."

The Hyotei captain regarded him with a slight tilt to his head and an arched brow.

"You do not... I repeat! DO NOT! Mix tennis with... _love_." He spat out with contempt.

"... See Atobe? I told you so." Hyotei's prodigy was saying something... but more importantly.

He lifted his arm up, feeling every muscle flex and tighten, preparing for impact. And how sweet it would be, since this wasn't the first time he visualized punching that arrogant asshole in the face. But now that it was actually going to happen... He could feel that awkward tilt to his lips return, as he leapt over the net that stood between them. That stupid face made even more pathetic... very sad considering he expected everyone to have enough standards to immediately reject the idea of dating... this idiot in front of him with that still stupid look on his face as though he couldn't see his fist now barely ten inches away. He did feel a little ounce of sympathy for Tezuka... to think, he was dating someone who would lower their standards and date Hyotei's filth... Fuji was probably infected with Atobe's douchebaggery germs... and worst of all... to think someone who doesn't like the idea of having tennis balls in bed... ridiculous. And he savoured the feeling of his fist making contact with... Hold on a second...

... Everything was upside down...

... Bright lights.

Dazzling.

Stars. Stars. And more stars.

Then... darkness.

The Hyotei tennis courts were silent once more... but it was a different kind of silence.

Rikkai Dai's Niou Masaharu was the first to fully recover from their simultaneous shock by letting out a low whistle and taking a small step towards his fallen vice-captain, "I'm not sure whether I want to run away or... shake your hand. Even though he's my teammate, it's hard to be upset... I mean, after what he did to me the last time I understandably forgot my tennis racquet at home and couldn't participate in practice."

"... You can fight?" Shishidou's jaw was hanging wide open.

Atobe shrugged, "When I was young, I used to get kidnapped a lot. So my father sent me abroad to learn Krav Maga. "

"Good to know for future reference." Oshitari cleared his throat and awkwardly took a step back.

A silence rolled over the Hyotei tennis courts once more... mostly because no one had anything to say and if they did probably wouldn't dare break this second silence. And that expression where this tension is so thick that you can cut it with a butter knife was very accurate to this situation. So, it wasn't out of place when they all jumped up in surprise when Akutagawa Jirou collapsed in the middle of the tennis courts...

... and next to him stood Seishun Gakuen's Fuji Shusuke.

"We should really get going! Oh look Yagyuu and Renji are already running towards our bus." Niou pointed out, quickly grabbing their team's redhead and junior by the arms and dragging them towards the nearest exit.

"You were going to show me that thing." Oshitari reminded his doubles partner.

"... What thing?" The redhead eyed the bespectacled teenager.

"The thing." Oshitari urged.

"... Oh!" Mukahi's eyes widened.

"And me too!" Shishidou hastily added, "You said you'd show it to me too. And... Choutarou. And... Kabaji, pick up Jirou! We need to see... the thing."

"Usu!" Their junior grunted as the Hyotei courts were quickly emptying.

But it was kind of strange how the rest of the world seemed to fade away and cease to exist completely. Because all that Atobe Keigo could really focus on were those seemingly endless pools of blue. And all Fuji Shusuke could do in return was get loss in those stony gray eyes that had more depth that he would have ever imagined. And it was all strange, because never in both their wildest dreams would they have ever expected standing alone together in the middle of a tennis court with tennis as the furthest thing away in back of their minds.

"Here." Fuji found his voice first.

Atobe could a slight frown make its way onto his face, "... It's yours."

"A plane ticket?" Fuji scoffed in absolute disbelief.

"You should use it." Atobe shrugged.

"Why?" Fuji held his hands over his hips, "Do you want to explain to me why I should be using this ticket to... I can't even pronounce the place!"

"I thought... You would have wanted to visit Tezuka." He answered, painfully honest.

"... I know you only agreed to date me so you can get back at Tezuka. And congratulations! You won. Your arm isn't broken and you can still play tennis." Fuji found himself laughing. Because even though he conceded defeat and perpetual second place to tennis, it was still hilariously pathetic how everything was still always about tennis.

"Sorry." The still sounding foreign on his tongue... Atobe Keigo wasn't used to apologizing... Because he just didn't. But... He didn't have anything else to say.

"For what?" Fuji retorted.

"I hurt him." Atobe started, "I... used you."

Fuji could feel the corners of his lips inch into a lopsided smile, "... Do you know that I only dated you so that he might want me again?"

"I know." Atobe found himself mirroring that same smile.

"I had a feeling that you probably knew... and I thought that maybe if you knew, just maybe I won't feel so guilty about using you too." Fuji couldn't help the way his smile was widening, "But... it's not like that. I... I'm miserable... I'm not happy."

"Sorry." Atobe repeated, because wasn't sure what to do or what to say to make that smile seem less heartbreaking.

"Here." Fuji held out his hand once more, the plane ticket held firmly between his fingers.

And he found himself staring at the pristine slip of paper that he so impulsively bought the other day... Because, maybe he was like Fuji. Maybe he thought that his own feelings of guiltiness would be lessened through gifts and more gifts. Because, it usually worked like that... But why was this all so maddeningly different? Because... he really just wanted Fuji Shusuke to be happy. And he conceded to the fact that he wasn't the one with the capabilities to do so... even a plane ticket to the man who can wasn't enough. There really was absolutely nothing he could do for Fuji Shusuke. And it was so wearyingly defeating.

"I don't know what else to do." He explained with his arms still unmoving by his sides.

"Just take it. Please." Fuji urged. Because selfishly, he didn't want to accept any kind of generosity from the Hyotei captain. Because it was almost cruel how his world worked... and he even though he dug this grave from day one, he didn't want to lie in it. He didn't want to hurt anymore to the thought of falling so hopelessly in love another man so consumed in tennis. A man who can so completely steal his heart away and can so casually buy him a plane ticket to see someone else.

Atobe reached his hand forward, taking a hold of the other end of the ticket.

And Fuji let out a small sigh as that weight lifted off his shoulders...

... It was finally over.

"I can't." Atobe was frowning, his grip tightening on the small piece of paper.

"Of course." Fuji wanted to laugh out. Of course, it couldn't be over. At least not yet, he hadn't suffered enough.

"You don't understand." He clarified, "If I take this... You're going to leave."

"Yes?" Fuji was now mirroring the Hyotei captain's frown.

"I can't get you anything else if you don't take this." He explained, "I don't want to be strangers again. I don't know how to be your friend. I've never felt like... I never wanted anyone before that... If I buy you anything, I can at least keep buying you... whatever you want. And you won't disappear completely... Maybe, one day I'll find something that'll make you happy."

Fuji could feel his grip tighten on the slip of paper. Because... it felt the same. Even though Atobe cared so little to just flippantly toss him to his ex, he didn't want to not see him ever again. They didn't even have to see each other... but just to know that he was around was enough... And, maybe one day... he might turn around. Just maybe, he'll win that one battle against the all consuming tennis. And maybe...

... Wait... They were the same.

"When I was dating Tezuka, everyone was calling us the perfect couple... I thought we were the perfect couple. And he was perfect. But... I never felt fully comfortable... Like I knew, deep down inside that he was going to break up with me one day or rather... Because I knew that I wasn't the most important thing to him. It was different with you." He tilted his head, hoping a different angle would give him a new perspective of the taller teenager in front of him, "You're not perfect. You think you are, but you have a really, really, terribly bad sense of fashion. Your ego has its own gravitation pull. You're inconsiderate and such a jerk to everyone you come in contact with. And for some reason despite your amazing almost scary insight, you're so serious and so literal that your great insight is completely useless in any social situation. I don't have fun teasing you, because you don't even realize you're being teased."

"You can't sing." Atobe had to point out.

"Huh?"

"You have some kind of attention deficit disorder, because you lose interest really quickly. And when you do, you start humming. And you sound terrible. You find the weirdest things funny. I kissed you once and I could still taste the wasabi in my mouth the following day." He continued to list.

"I might have done that one on purpose..."

"The weirdest things." He shook his head.

"You know, at one point... I think I forgot that we weren't actually dating. I forgot that you only dated me to defeat Tezuka in a tennis match." Fuji recalled fondly, "I... I forgot that I wasn't in love with you."

"I know the feeling." Atobe had that charming smirk on his face.

"Please... by my boyfriend."

Confessions were usually something that came in abundance to Atobe Keigo. And this one specifically was a case of déjà vu.

Yet, there was something different about this one... Maybe it was the blueness of Fuji Shusuke's eyes, the way they seemed so endlessly profound, or maybe it was that pallid blush that covered those porcelain cheeks, and most definitely that ass... And yes, step one was always about determining physical attraction in a relationship and yes... he never made it to step two, the mushy wushy getting to know each other stuff... except... now he had. And he didn't want it to end here.

So he leaned down and kissed him unlike all those other kisses they had in the past. Because unlike the others, this kiss was honest and held all the emotions that they've been denying from the moment those fake kisses felt more raw and natural to continue being fake.

"I have to be honest; these past few months have given me a Tezuka-complex." Since they were starting a new relationship based on honesty, he couldn't have Fuji not know something rather important.

"... Do you... like Tezuka?" Fuji arched a brow.

"Never." Thankfully, that was established a few weeks ago... "You loved him a lot. I'm... not him."

"I know that." Fuji was smiling in such a way that made him feel fulfilled and complete, "I like that about you."

"I sometimes get bad hair days." He revealed an awful truth.

"And I'll give you more."

"No... I would rather not."

Fuji laughed, "See? I can't tease you. I bet you had and still probably have no idea what I was talking about."

**The End.**

Sanada Genichirou groaned at the sound of their fading voices.

He tried to stand up, but wobbled at the stinging pain felt all throughout his body. He took in a deep breath... Where was he again? Oh right... The Hyotei tennis courts. They had a practice match against them. He beat Atobe Keigo who was distracted by something pathetic by a landslide... A terrible match, he hoped to forget now that it was tainted by love stories. Disgusting. And... Where were his teammates? Did they leave without him? ... Wait... How late was it? How long was he out for? What happened? Oh... That was right... Atobe had that stupid look on his face... Dammit, to think... That asshat didn't even flinch... Who knew that bastard was so strong...

And the thought was just so frustrating! He spent years! Years! Just studying the way of the sword, discipline, rigorous physical training and mental preparedness... And he was the best of his class. Undefeated. And it was just so infuriating! To think... that he was so completely caught off guard and so utterly overwhelmed by Atobe Keigo of all people.

He leaned against the Hyotei school gates, a much needed break as it felt his knees would buckle underneath him any second now. And he took another deep breath in... and out... and once more. Irritating. So very irritating.

"Sanada?"

He raised his head up at the sound of a familiar voice.

He frowned, "Tezuka?"

Tezuka, who was never one for conversations, just offered a small nod. Well, it wasn't like he was a huge talker either... So, he returned the nod and they remained silent. Poor bastard... To think, the guy had to struggle through rehab and managed to recently get out just to see his lover in the arms of... Urg... It's so maddening! How the heck did he so easily block his attack? And how did he ever get the upper hand and maybe flipped him into the ground? But... It feels like he got jabbed a few times too... Incredible... But so, so very galling!

Surprisingly, Tezuka cleared his throat, "... Did you happen to see... Fuji Shusuke?"

"A bit." He gripped his head hoping that splitting pain would cease.

"A bit?" The Seishun Gakuen captain repeated.

"It was... blurry. Maybe... He was with that fucker." He grumbled.

"... Oh." Tezuka nodded once more, "Did they... did he seem... happy?"

"Fuck like I care!" He growled out, that white blinding pain in his head was now jarring. It was almost unbelievable! Ha! Atobe Keigo... There was more to that bastard than what meets the eye... That jerk will get what's coming... That's right... Practice is perfection... And he'll get the bastard one day... Wipe that fucking irritating smirk off that asshole's face...

"Tezuka?" He called out, his voice gruff and head still spinning.

"Aa?"

"Punch me."

"Excuse me?"

"As hard as you can. Punch me."

Sanada Genichirou could recall every single detail of that day. The way the wind was blowing, the way the leaves were turning, the way Tezuka punched him in the face with a force true to the Seigaku captain's background in judo. And he remembered falling into the stone walls that gated Hyotei. He way his back stung, the way his cheek stung ten times worse.

Grabbing a hold of his grip tape, he continued to wrap his knuckles that were still sore from his last fight. No doubt Kamio Akira was fast... but who knew he could pack quite a punch? Regardless, he won that fight... and the fight before... and that one before that... except for that one.

"Sanada!" It was Sengoku... and he sounded nervous.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, his brow furrowing.

"Akutsu's got arrested." The orange haired teen heaved, still out of breath from running.

"... Damn. He better not rat on the fight club." Shit... They were swimming in the deep end... "Call Tezuka. We'll have to go on the down low."

"I... I can't be the one who tells him. Fight club is everything to the guy!" Sengoku slammed his fists against the wall, "I heard that he got into some rough dealings with a Bosozoku gang. They got him hooked on some drug that made him violent... Poor Fuji had to go to the hospital after Tezuka beat him... But that accident really affected the guy, they broke up for Fuji's sake, went to rehab... And after months got released to discover that the world had moved on. Fuji moved on! His lover in the arms of another man... With Atobe no less... a rich guy in a suit, typical..."

"Then we'll disband... after one last fight." He announced.

Sengoku spun towards him, eyes squinted... searching for some sort of clue to what he was about to say next...

"Against Atobe... Atobe Keigo."

**To be continued?**

_Not... It'll take me another year to get this whole fight club story going. Here's the ending: Sanada VS Atobe, same results as this chapter's Sanada VS Atobe. I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Again, sorry for the really long wait. Thank you for reading and please review!_


End file.
